


Burning The Colors

by Tandy_Hard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delinquent Naruto, M/M, Reluctant Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: Naruto might be hiding from the cops and Sasuke might be struggling with work and school but fate had a plan all its own the morning they met. Can they figure it out before it's too late?





	1. Crash and burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hashtagmavinislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagmavinislife/gifts).



**Warning** : Hmm... eventual explicit sex, foul language, and whatever my twisted lil mind didn't put in this chapter but might include in the next. 

 **Author's note** : HASHTAGMAVINISLIFE!!! This one's for you, sweetness!! You wanted a delinquent Naruto & a shy Sasuke, so I gave it my best LOL Now personally, I think shy Sasuke is a bit OOC so I made him reluctant instead hahaha I hope you like it!! Love you so much!! -For the rest of you, this little fic was a nice break from Bound To You as I can get a bit overwhelmed having that fic always staring me down. But dont worry! I'm NEVER bailing on Bound; this is just a mini vacation. Also, I took a few liberties with the Los Angeles Metro system in this fic as well as some of the geography. I also hope you don't mind that I'm using this opportunity to work out some of my own issues by writing this fic -if you follow me on twitter you'll figure it out as you read. There are also several slang terms used at the beginning of this chapter that can be traced back to Wikipedia terms for taggers. I hope y'all enjoy this little 2 chapter fic! ...and if you've been following the news the past few days, keep your head up and remember, as long as we got each other, as long as we're here for each other and fight side by side for each other, we WILL overcome and triumph over nazi's, hate and bigots. Love and blessings to you all. 

 **Disclaimer :** All for free, no money for me.

 

 ****** this fic is unbeta'd so please ignore all the typos & fuckups. thank you ******

 

* * *

 

 

** Chapter 1: Crash and burn **

 

“Shit.”

 _Too much_. Naruto yanked off his respirator and took a half step back, taking in the whole wall in front of him. The blue had to be just right. Domming the green and blue would give the piece the right shade but Naruto thought including a bit of yellow might bring out the pop of the color he was after.

He fixed his mask back on and blinked hoping the three Red Bulls he downed would hold him up a little longer. Three-thirty in the morning was the best time for tags but given the size of the piece he was racing to finish, it was now close to sunrise and his luck would only hold out for so long. He took a quick look around but didn’t hear a sound. That didn’t necessarily mean the neighborhood streets were empty; shit, in LA you’re never alone, but at least he hadn’t seen a single soul since he started painting.

Naruto had been at it for just over a half an hour and his back was already sore. Sure, the location of the illegal site would have the Hats calling it throwup but Naruto had done this piece over a dozen times back at his warehouse. Setting the timer again and again to beat his time before so he could come out here, get it done and leave the streets wondering how the fuck he was able to throwup a full burner.

Under his mask, he smiled as he worked.

Some quick shading and his inconspicuous signature on the bottom… _Kyuubi…_ and it was done.

Naruto took his mask off and began frantically picking up his cannons and tossing them into his duffle bag. His cap, his gloves, even the t-shirt he was wearing were shedded and shoved into his bag, leaving him in a white tank top and jeans. He zipped up his bag and shivered against chill of the early morning.

The muscles in his back ached and he stretched, raising his arms over his head. With all the evidence packed away, he pulled the bag onto his shoulder, moved to sidewalk and looked up at his piece. Naruto’s throat tightened. It was meant to be a memorial and as he stared at it, emotion of the day Chester died came flooding back to him and he sniffled.

“Hey! Stay where you are!”

Like a horse at a starting gate, Naruto bolted. He didn’t bother to look back at the five-o that was chasing him since he was already familiar with the booming authority all cops seemed to have when shouting down a perp. Instead, he ran across the street and down an alleyway easily out pacing the doughnut-fed cop. But Naruto wasn’t stupid. Right now the cop was radioing his partner who would be in a car, and if Naruto wasn’t at least three blocks ahead by the time the police unit joined the chase, there’d be no outrunning the popo then.

In a split second decision, when Naruto reached the end of the alley he rounded left instead of right and slammed straight into someone; the pair crashing and tumbling to the ground.

Naruto rolled himself and scrambled to his feet. “Holy fuck! Look out!” He shouted at the person as he ran off and disappeared around another corner without looking back.

 

* * *

 

 _Four in the fucking morning._ Sasuke slapped his nightstand, blindly searching for his alarm clock. When the buzzing stopped his let out a groan and pulled the covers off him. He had fifteen minutes to shower and leave his house so he could make it to the Metro.

Still quinting from sleep, he didn’t bother to turn on the lights as he grabbed his work uniform from his chair and headed to the shower. He’d gotten his morning routine down to 11 minutes and still he thought if he skipped shaving, he could carve off at least another full minute. But with his facial hair coming in spotty -if at all, he didn’t want to look like a hobo while trying to sell overpriced coffee to the neckbeards near the college.

His shirt was already ironed and laid out and the timer for his single-cup coffee had been set the night before to brew in the morning. So once showered and dressed, all that was left was to twist the cap on his travel mug and set out a can of Fancy Feast near his front door for the neighborhood cat.

 _“Murooow.”_ The cat circled Sasuke’s legs as he turned his key, locking his door. He looked down at it and slipped on his backpack.

“Sure,” he said to the cat and left.

His shift at HIdden Leaf Tea & Coffee started at the crack of dawn but the painfully early start time was worth the deal he made with his manager. If she allowed Sasuke to work around his school schedule, he’d work any shift she wanted to give him. Sometimes pulling a seven or eight day stretch offering to cover coworker’s shifts. Constant work mixed with the pressure to keep his GPA up was brutal, but as long as nothing interfered with his class schedule, the sacrifice was worth it. _No pain, no gain,_ he thought as he walked down his neighborhood sidewalk.

Daylight was already peeking around corners and through the morning clouds as he crossed the street. He glanced around at the darkened streets and wondered how much time he could save if this time he cut through the alley. He’d thought about it before, but given that Venice wasn’t the safest neighborhood in Los Angeles, wanting to hang on to his wallet always won out over getting to the Metro a few minutes early. He shifted his backpack and grimaced at the weight.

 _Maybe this time I can get the window seat,_ he thought and took a left into the alley that would cut at least a good three and a half minutes off his time.

Today was Tuesday, that meant after his shift at the coffee shop was Anatomy class.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath.

He’d done all the work and he was passing lab but for some reason all the names and locations of every bone and muscle felt like chaotic madness. The human body held far too many specifics for for him. Numbers he had a handle on. He could file them in a neat column of explanation as to how and why the solution came out the way it did, but Anatomy was a whole different animal.

Once through the end of the alleyway, Sasuke was pleased with his choice. A quick cross of the street would let him head farther down to the Metro station up ahead on the right.

 _With one or two extra minutes to go over last night’s homework,_ he thought and jumped up on the curb.

Just before hanging a right, Sasuke looked down and saw his shoe was untied. Scowling slightly at the delay, he rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

Pulling the knot tight, he stood up and got two steps before he was blindsided by someone barreling out of the alley. Sasuke slammed his back flat against the concrete and double tapped his head on the hard sidewalk.

“Holy fuck! Look out!” The guy who body-slammed him called out after he took off again down the street, and disappeared into the alley on the right.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head clear. He looked down at his now dirty and ripped pants and shirt and felt his anger start to boil.

He suddenly jolted remembering that his laptop was in his backpack and began frantically looking around. It had landed a few feet away. He scrambled for it and felt a sharp pain shoot through his lower back as he stretched out to reach for it. Something bumped into his thigh and there in between his legs was a colored leather wallet on a broken silver chain. Without thinking, Sasuke grabbed it and shoved it into his back pocket.

“Which way did he go!”

Sasuke looked up and saw an out of breath cop running up to him. Sasuke opened his mouth just as a cop car pulled up and set of that one high pitched pulse they use to get people to pull over.

“Did you see which way?”

“He took off down the street and then took a left.” Sasuke pointed to the opposite direction the guy had ran off in. “That way.”

“Thanks. You need an ambulance?”

“I’m okay,” Sasuke said and got to his feet. Only, he had been talking to himself because the cop was already getting in his partner’s car.

“Thanks for asking,” Sasuke said and flipped them off… _after_ they turned the corner on the right and were safely out of sight, of course.

He stretched a bit, testing out his body for aches or injury, but not feeling anything out of the ordinary, he continued down the sidewalk toward the Metro.

Once at the station, he heard the approach of the passenger car and looked down at his clothes now dirty and ripped at his thigh and elbow. He knew his manager would understand, but still -not even a fucking sorry from the guy who took him out.

Sasuke winced at the scrape on his elbow and stepped into the Metro car.

He moved fast; his sights set on the seats with their backs to the window. Sure, you had a harder time looking out but at least you had ample leg room. He sat down, pleased with his choice and felt an odd pressure from his back pants pocket. Sasuke’s eyes went wide as the memory of what he had in his pocket slapped him in the face. He dug out the wallet and held it in his hand. The leather was supple giving him a clue to how many times the owner had probably shoved it into his jeans pocket, smoothing the leather soft. He turned it over and examined the color that had caught his eye earlier.

A blazing red fox writhing in flames and snarling, stared angrily back at him. He ran his finger over it but couldn’t feel any ridges of paint. _Was it some kind marker?_ How do you get these kind of colors without using paint on leather?

Sasuke frowned and opened the wallet.

“Naruto Uzumaki.” Sasuke said to no one. The guy’s driver’s license picture was hilarious. Bright blond hair and _eyeliner?_ Sasuke let out a huff. He examined the metal chain attached to the wallet and saw where the stress break occurred. He then looked again at the license and noticed the bright, blue eyes behind the black eye-makeup.

_He’s kind of cute._

Sasuke bit his lip and slammed the wallet shut.

 

* * *

 

Naruto dumped his duffle-bag out onto the warehouse floor. He was standing over the pile in nothing but his boxer briefs, having searched each pocket for his wallet, only to then rip off the offending clothing for not producing the lost item.

“Fuck!” He dropped to his knees and dug through everything he had poured out. Cannons, markers, condoms -cuz you never know- sketches on napkins and post-its, super glue and Chapstick.

His mind raced. Did the cops have it? Naruto cast a quick look at his front door. It had been over 24 hours since he ran from them. If they had his name and address they would have already been at his front door. Conflicted between relief and despair, Naruto let out a wild laugh and shook his head.

 _“Sayõnara,”_ he mumbled under his breath just as a rapping on his door echoed throughout his warehouse. “Fuck.” Naruto’s heart sank.

 

***

 

Sasuke had no fucking clue what he was doing. Giving up precious study time to return the wallet of some asshole who knocked him down costing him a work uniform?

He knocked again and scowled. The address on the guy’s license turned out to be some abandoned crack house on the far end of Venice, but the business card he found tucked behind the I.D. had been from a place called Nine Tails Art Design. Sasuke guessed that maybe this was the guy’s daytime job. He had no intention of getting him trouble and made up his mind that if the guy wasn’t here, he’d tell whoever owned the place that he found the wallet over at Santa Monica Community College near the weight room.

It was a solid plan. At least until the door opened.

***

Naruto yanked open the metal door. “Okay let’s do this,” he said and froze.

“I- ” Sasuke’s voice wouldn’t work. The kind of cute guy in the driver’s license picture was standing in the doorway barechested and in a pair of bright orange boxer briefs. “Your wallet,” he said and shoved it into the guy’s hands. “Bye.”

Naruto stared down at his wallet and then back at the dark haired guy walking away. “Hey! Wait a sec!” He ran after him. “Hey man, thanks so much!” Naruto caught up to him and opened his wallet. All his money was there. Nothing missing. “Wow, what the fuck? You don’t see this shit everyday.”

Sasuke halted and faced him. “You think stole from you?”

“What? No man, look! I can see you didn’t even try. I’m commenting on the other shitty people out in the world. But not you, you’re alright.” Naruto grinned and slapped Sasuke on the back. “Can I at least offer you a beer or something? It’s pretty hot today. Got a few minutes? My warehouse keeps pretty cool in the summer cuz it’s not facing the sun.”

Sasuke tried not to notice the thin fabric of Naruto’s underwear and stared at him blank-faced. “I have class.”

Naruto burst out laughing. “We’ll I doubt one beer will FUBAR you into flunking out of college! C’mon, let me say thanks.”

The tension in Sasuke’s neck pulled hard. “No thanks.” He turned and walked away, not looking back.

 

***

 

Naruto watched the guy who found his wallet turn the corner. He wasn’t blind to how fucking sexy the guy had looked in his black t-shirt and blue jeans, but jesus fuck, _-what an asshole._ He walked back into his warehouse and bolted the door shut.

He opened his wallet again and inspected each pocket. Not a single penny or business card out of place. Whoever that guy was, Naruto was grateful. His uncashed check from Nara Skate Shop was hidden in one of the zippered pockets and had he lost that…

Closing his wallet, he went to his fridge.

Already, word had gotten around about his piece of Chester. Some people on twitter were already trying to get a petition going to have the wall turned into a permanent memorial to the man and his music.

The thought of it being more than Naruto’s heartfelt expression made him uncomfortable. Having the other Hats in the area debating how he managed a large piece in such a short window of time, was just a small bonus. He wasn’t after attention. _Especially not after illegally tagging a wall that wasn’t sanctioned for graffiti artists,_ he thought and downed half of the ice cold beer in his hand.

“Fuck it,” he said under his breath and his mind easily slid into thoughts about the guy who dropped off his wallet.

He had been hot and Naruto hadn’t missed the opportunity to check out his ass when the guy walked off in a huff. His blue jeans were filled out nicely at the rear and Naruto smirked wondering if the package in front was just as thic.

 _Shame,_ he thought and rolled his eyes. What happened to when straight guys thought it was a compliment to get hit on by a gay guy? Naruto let out a half-hearted chuckle and took another drink of his beer.

 

* * *

 

In the dark of the early morning, Sasuke stood in front of the mural the local news had covered the night before and tugged on his backpack.

So this is it. The reason he had been tossed like a ragdoll when that Naruto guy sprinted from the scene of the crime.

Sasuke’s skilled eyes followed each muscled contour and bead of sweat worn by the man immortalized on the brick wall. His mind thought back to the artwork on Naruto’s wallet was again impressed by his use of color. The tattoos were brilliant in their detail. _How the fuck did he do that?_ Sasuke tilted his head. There was something about Chester’s expression that had him not wanting to look away. The intense colors juxtaposed with the soft expression. _Smiling on stage with arms raised._  

Sasuke took in a tired breath and exhaled.

He told himself that getting up a full thirty minutes early to check out the mural was just to satisfy that nagging curiosity he had. Was the art piece that asshole who bum-rushed him for, any good? But now standing in front of the large portrait, he couldn’t help but feel pretty satisfied that he’d sent the cops in the wrong direction. A smug smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He scanned the mural and nodded at the scale of it. _Impressive._

“Do you like it?”

Sasuke dropped his coffee mug and spun around.

“Oh fuck, sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Naruto bent down and picked up Sasuke’s coffee thermos and Sasuke grabbed it from him with a hard yank.

“I’m not scared,” Sasuke spat out and turned toward the direction of the metro.

“Hey, you were the guy I flattened that night, right? Are you still pissed at me for that? I’m sorry, man. I was running from the cops!” Naruto let out a bubble of laughter. “C’mon, you can’t hold a grudge forever can you?”

Sasuke opened his mouth and then shut it. He turned and saw that the bleached blond following him was wearing the most ridiculous grin he’d ever seen. Annoyed that the guy still considered him a joke, Sasuke stiffened.

“I returned your wallet. That’s all.” Sasuke gave Naruto a hard glare and then about-faced and again headed toward the Metro.

“Wait!” Naruto laughed again and went after Sasuke. “You know my name and where I live _and_ that I’m a wanted criminal. Won’t you at least tell me your name?”

“Why?”

Naruto blinked at the guy who was now staring back at him waiting for an answer.

“Heh, well you already know so much about me, I just thought -”

“So? Why am I obligated to tell you anything for just returning your wallet?”

“What?” Naruto creased his brows. His patience only went so far. “You're not, asshole. I was just trying to get to know you but you obviously aren’t interested in being cool or even being polite. So fuck you very much for returning my wallet and not turning me in.”

Naruto hocked a wad of spit onto the concrete and walked away.

“I didn’t…”

“What?” Naruto turned back.

“I wasn’t trying to be an asshole. I just didn’t -I don’t see the point.” Sasuke shut his mouth and hardened his stare.

Naruto let out an exasperated breath. “The point of what? Letting me say thank you?”

Sasuke blinked. “Sorry, I have to get to the Metro. I can’t be late for work.”

Naruto jumped into motion and ran to him. “Hey, wait a sec. Haven’t you ever called in sick?”

Sasuke whipped his head around and gaped at Naruto. “Are you fucking joking? I got bills and a future college tuition to pay for. Maybe you can get by on spray painting walls for gangbangers and homeless people but I got a real life I’m working for.”

“Are you for real?” Naruto moved ahead and cut Sasuke off. “You think just cuz you’re going to school, you’re better than me? How much you wanna bet I’m more talented, creative and innovative than your skinny Asian ass?”

“Oh, don’t have a comeback other than some Asian chink dig? Nice. I never would have pegged you as a racist. Well, for the record I’m a Jap not a chink so go fuck yourself.”

“Fuck _you!_ Both my parents were Japanese!”

“Yeah, the blond hair and blue eyes are a dead giveaway.”

Naruto had enough and moved, getting in Sasuke’s face. “If you want proof of my Japanese heritage, just come on back to my place and I’d be happy to show you just how Japanese I am.”

Naruto hadn’t meant for the comment to come out with sexual overtones but his words had dripped out just the same so that now both men heatedly stared at each other as they stood on the sidewalk near the Metro at four in the morning -both having no idea what to say next.

“I have to go,” Sasuke finally said and went to the waiting line for the passenger car that was due to arrive any minute.

“Okay, alright.” Naruto followed him. “Where do you work?”

Sasuke turned he head. “Are you serious?”

A small smile lifted on Naruto’s mouth. _“Where -do -you -work?”_ He grinned at Sasuke.

The passenger car arrived at the station and Sasuke pulled his gaze from the blond haired criminal. He tried to push forward but people shoved him out, and frustrated by the thought of not getting a good seat, he turned back and shot a glare at Naruto.

“C’mon man, take the stick outta your ass for once and tell me where, so I can swing by and say thank you. I mean where’s the harm in just -”

“Hidden Leaf at Wilshire and Westwood!” tumbled out of Sasuke’s mouth. Shocked at his reply, he flashed the annoying blond a middle finger.

“Ha! Then I guess I’ll be seeing ya around,” Naruto laughed and the doors slid shut before Sasuke had time to think of a sarcastic reply.

 

* * *

 

Naruto pedaled his BMX down Wilshire boulevard. He rarely came to this part of Santa Monica and one look at the suspicious stares he was getting reminded him why.

This was _not_ Venice Beach.

He’d been busy with some last minute projects all week so he hadn’t been able to make it to the Hidden Leaf coffee shop to find out whether or not the good looking guy who returned his wallet was interested. Now as he wheeled his way down Wilshire, the leers he was getting from the pretentious neckbeards and Kardashian wannabes were making him reconsider _and_ pissing him the fuck off.

Over at Venice, no one gave a shit about his sleeve tats or his gauges and piercings but here in the land of the privileged, they all gaped at him and pulled their purses in a little closer as he passed by them. It didn’t matter, he told himself, he was on his way to scope out that pouty dark-haired drink of water that had not only given him a curious look when Naruto got in his face, but also told him where he worked.

Naruto laughed at the memory of the guy flipping him off. Either the guy didn’t know he was gay or he was just another asshole and the coffee joint location had been nothing more than a red herring. Still, the way he looked at him that morning… Naruto had been anxious all week to find out if _it_ was anything at all.

“No shit,” he said to himself as he turned onto Westwood and saw the giant Hidden Leaf sign up against the sky about a half a mile ahead. Smiling, he stood up on his bike pedals and pumped out a bit more speed.

 

* * *

 

“Is there a reason I'm not the schedule for tomorrow?” Sasuke stared at his manager. This week she was sporting ridiculous pink hair. Last week it had been blue. _Gucci bag and punk rock hair. Who the fuck does she think she's fooling?_ Fighting his usual eye roll, Sasuke waited for his answer as she rung up a customer.

“Sasuke, you've worked eights days in a row. If I work you tomorrow, the regional manager will call me and ask me why and _because Sasuke is a workaholic,_ isn't a good enough reason.” She closed the register and faced him. “And it's your birthday tomorrow! Go do something fun!” She beamed at him but he scowled back at her.

“My birthday isn't anyone's business and it's just another day I could be working rather than missing a full day's pay.” Sasuke turned and walked away.

“Sasuke.” She went after him.

“Look Sakura, I don't need the day off. Can't you just add me to the -”

“I'll tell you what.” Sakura folded her arms. _“If_ someone calls out sick, you'll be the first one I call, okay?”

Sasuke frowned.

“That's the best I can do,” She said. “Take it or leave it.”

“Fine,” he said and walked away.

“Finish prepping the next shift and then you can go. It's already six.”

Sasuke heard her but didn't respond. Instead, he busied himself with re-stocking and washing dishes. It’s not like he couldn’t use the whole day off to study and chances were somebody would call out sick, allowing him to pick up an extra shift. What had his mood dipping into the anger that was always bubbling just under the surface, was her comment about his birthday. She had no right to announce it to everyone in the damn cafe. Now they’ll all think he had nothing better to do on his birthday than take pretentious coffee instructions from self-named hipsters and Reality TV star hopefuls.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he cleaned.

“People are fucking pigs.” He picked up some trash left on one of the tables and tossed it into the trash just a few feet away when something outside the front window caught his eye. Blinking his eyes, he tried to calm his irritation at what he was seeing.

Sitting on a bike and smoking a cigarette was the guy who painted the mural.

He had been overjoyed when the week had flown by and there was still no sign of that tattooed _kind of cute_ guy he helped stay out of jail. What the fuck had possessed Sasuke to tell him where he worked? He had been sick all week with what he convinced himself was massive annoyance at the thought of Naruto Uzumaki showing up at his work.

Sasuke swallowed and stared at him. He was wearing dickie shorts and a white tank. There was no denying his chained wallet, tatted arms and Gorilla Snotted hair -that was trying not to look like it was trying to be messy- were well known cliches. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then bit his lip. The muscles on his arms and legs grabbed Sasuke’s attention. _Did he ride the whole way from his place?_

Turning his head, Sasuke saw a small group of college guys pointing in Naruto’s direction. _Shit._ He looked back at Naruto and saw him staring back at the guys.

“Y’know, if you’re gonna stare at me opened mouthed like that, y’might as well get on your knees and make it worth my while,” Naruto said and Sasuke cringed, having heard the loaded barb through the glass.

 

“The fuck did you say?” One of them answered and suddenly Sakura was standing beside Sasuke.

“Oh shit. This can’t end good,” she said and pushed past Sasuke and went out the door.

Sasuke followed her.

“You heard me, Nancy. I got a buck-fiddy that says my johnson is thicker than your neck. You game?” Naruto grinned at the jocks and just as they lunged at him, Sakura and Sasuke moved between them.

“You fucking fag!”

“Fuck you!”

“Grab him!”

Naruto burst out laughing and before Sasuke could make his move, Sakura jabbed her fist into the throat of one of the jock’s sending him down to his knees. Naruto rushed to her defense and punched one of them in the back from behind over and over making him howl in pain then double-over. Sasuke grabbed the third one by the arm and flung him away from where Sakura was but the guy spun back around and right-hooked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke’s head snapped to the side momentarily stunning him, but adrenaline had kicked in and without a thought in his head, Sasuke turned to his attacker and swung a fist straight into his face, busting the kid’s nose wide open.

The guy stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding out all over his Tommy Hilfiger shirt and his two friends grabbed him to keep him from falling over. “Don’t think this shit’s over!” The thick-necked one said and pulled his friends away.

“The whole thing’s on the security tapes!” Sakura shouted after them. “If you show your faces again, I’ll show the cops that you made the first move!”

Sasuke, the blond and pink-haired Sakura, along with several customers who had gathered around to watch, stood silent as the bloodied college kids filed into their German-made car and peel out of the parking lot.

“Thanks,” Naruto said and held his hand out to Sakura.

“And who the fuck do you think you are coming here and harassing my customers?” Sakura’s hands went to her hips and she stepped up to him, not caring he was several inches taller than her. “Please leave _right now_ and don’t come back.”

“He’s with me.”

Both Naruto and Sakura looked over at Sasuke.

“I mean, he’s waiting for me,” Sasuke said. “Group project for school. I asked him to meet me here.”

Sakura looked at Naruto again and he snapped his mouth shut. “Uh yeah, sorry about what happened. I was waiting for…uh...”

“Sasuke,” Sakura said and tucked in her chin, raising her brows.

“Yeah, Sasuke said he was getting off work soon and to meet him.” Naruto gave her his best smile as his eyes looked her over from head to toe. “Beautiful,” he said to her and winked.

“I’m not into guys, Blondie. That smile won’t work on me.” Sakura turned back to Sasuke. “Alright, I’ll let it slide, just uh,” she looked back and forth between the two of them. “Good luck,” she said to Sasuke and pursed her lips, trying not to smirk at the idea of these two guys actually having anything in common.

Ignoring Sasuke’s scowl, Sakura walked away. “Oh and since I won’t see you tomorrow, Happy Birthday, Sasuke.” She smiled at him and gave him a wink. “See ya on Monday,” she said and went back inside Hidden Leaf.

Sasuke went to Naruto. “Are you trying to get me fired?”

“What? No! Look, I’m sorry but fuck those guys. Is how I look really cause for disrespect?”

“You were antagonizing them,” Sasuke said. “And who gives a shit what those guys think? You should have just ignored them.”

“Maybe,” Naruto admitted. “I lost my temper and my mouth got away from me.”

“I got a feeling that happens a lot.”

Naruto laughed. “Yeah, it does.” He was sitting back on his bike and rolled it closer. “Nice to meet you, Sasuke.

The sound of nearby chairs made Sasuke turn. Several more customers had just sat down and when he looked around at the outside seating area, he noticed one or two others still glancing his and Naruto’s way.

“I have to clock out and grab my bag.” Sasuke left Naruto and went inside.

 

* * *

 

They walked the first few blocks in silence with Naruto half-riding, half foot-rolling his bike next to Sasuke as they both pretended to not be bothered by the lack of conversation.

“Y’know what? I’m just gonna say this,” Naruto finally said. “Thanks for your help with the cops and my wallet.”

“And the guys at Hidden Leaf,” Sasuke added.

“Fuck that! I could’ve taken all three if you hadn’t gotten in the way!”

“In the way?” Sasuke stopped. “If I hadn’t stepped in you would have gotten your ass handed to you.”

Naruto burst out laughing. “Hah! Doubtful.” Naruto rolled past Sasuke. “Besides, I think at least some of the credit goes to your spunky pink-haired coworker. Chicks who can hold their own are hot.”

Sasuke clenched his jaw and picked up his pace.

“Your shiner is coming in nice,” Naruto went on. “By tomorrow, you’ll look like a kung-fu movie extra.”

“Tch.” Sasuke kept walking.

“Aside from all that, I’m gay and I think you’re cute.”

Sasuke halted and opened his mouth. “I’m… taking the Metro back,” he said and walked away.

“Hey wait!” Naruto caught up to him. “Do you find it insulting or something that I thought you might be gay too? I mean what’s the big deal? If you’re not interested you can just say so without being a dick about it.”

“I’m not being a dick about anything,” Sasuke answered. “I just want to make it to the Metro so I can head back home and study.”

“Okay, sorry about the being a dick thing _and_ who the fuck studies on a Saturday night? I  was kind of hoping you’d join me for a beer. Or, let me make you dinner or something as a thank you.”

Sasuke kept his pace and his eyes straight ahead.

“And it’s your birthday tomorrow! Please tell me you don’t already have plans,” Naruto said and Sasuke slowed as they neared the Metro station. “C’mon, now ya gotta let me at least take you out on your birthday, just to say thank you, of course. I promise I won’t hit on you. Much,” Naruto said with a soft chuckle.

“I don’t _gotta let you_ do anything,” Sasuke said quietly, still not looking at Naruto. “It wasn’t like I aided and abetted. The only reason I took your wallet when you dropped it was so I could bill you for my work uniform you ruined. It was just luck you didn’t smash my laptop when you blitzed me.” Sasuke finally turned his head. “So I don’t owe you anything.”

“Alright. Then why did you tell me where you worked?” Naruto moved in closer.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke tugged at his backpack. “You pissed me off. You had this smug fucking grin plastered across your face and you wouldn’t shut up about it so I told you just to get you to shut the fuck up.”

Still sitting on his bike, Naruto tilted his head. “You like me.”

Sasuke frowned. “Jesus fucking christ don’t you ever fucking give up?” Sasuke looked away and glared down the train tracks.

“Never,” Naruto said and leaned closer. “One beer. C’mon.”

“I’m not 21,” Sasuke answered. “A life of crime may suit you, but I have no intention of getting busted just to go bar hopping with you.”

“Heh, well I’m not 21 yet either. That’s why I have beer at my place.”

Sasuke glared at him. “Yeah, cuz my birthday wish was to get picked up at the Metro and taken back to some strange guy’s place.”

“I knew it.” Naruto winked back.

Sasuke’s face reddened. “Naruto, I’m not going back to your place.”

Less than two minutes behind schedule, the Metro rolled into the station. Naruto got off his bike and walked it inside the carriage moving to an out of the way space where his bike wouldn’t cause too much trouble. A few steps behind was Sasuke, who looked around and then took a seat next to him.

As the doors _whooshed_ shut, Naruto smiled.

The Metro was something Naruto liked. The way the city passed by in the windows always made him think about how people tended to distance themselves from the reality of life. _It’s happening to them over there so I don’t have to worry about it._ He touched his phone and fought the urge to listen to Chester belt out his favorite songs. Looking down at Sasuke, who was sitting next to where he was standing, he chewed on the inside of his lip and wondered what the guy was about.

He liked Sasuke. The temperamental dark-eyed guy wouldn’t give into Naruto’s game but also couldn’t bring himself to completely push Naruto away. Maybe Sasuke didn’t have much experience with guys and Naruto was the one being an asshole pushing too hard and making things uncomfortable. He should try changing the subject, he thought.

Bending down, Naruto leaned close. “What did you think of the mural?”

Sasuke had the good sense not to jump when Naruto’s voice suddenly came from behind his left shoulder but had anyone checked his heart rate at that moment, they might have thought he suffered a mild cardiac arrest.

“Your use of color was impressive,” Sasuke said. “I saw the same style on your wallet. You’re talented.” Sasuke waited for some kind of sarcastic response but when Naruto didn’t say anything he turned around and saw Naruto staring back at him.

“What? I doubt mine is the first compliment you’ve gotten for your work,” Sasuke said.

“Heh, well since you ask, no it’s not but -”

“But what?”

Naruto stood up. “Something tells me you’re not the type to dole out compliments just for the sake of it.”

Sasuke looked up at Naruto. “I liked it.”

Naruto’s mouth went dry. The way Sasuke was looking up at him made his hands sweat. Images of Sasuke on his knees flashed in his head and he licked his lips.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. _“What?”_ Rolling his eyes he turned back around and pulled out his earbuds and untangled the cord.

“What’re you listening to?” Naruto asked, after silently scolding himself for not showing at least some self control.

“Nothing. I haven’t turned on my music on yet.”

“For fucks sake do you have Tourette’s of the asshole or something? Or are you just addicted to shit-talking?”

“This is my stop,” Sasuke said and got up.

The car slowed to a stop and Naruto watched him go. “Fuck it,” he said and went after him. He powered his bike to full speed, passing Sasuke only to skid to a stop directly in front of him.

“I won’t lie, this whole playing hard to get thing is a turn on,” Naruto said and got off his bike. “Chasing you’s fun, but I’m more interested in cutting through all the high school shit and moving onto the good stuff.”

_“What good stuff?”_

“I’m glad you asked,” Naruto smiled and walked up to Sasuke. “A beer. Dinner with me at my place. Tonight.”

Sasuke opened his mouth.

“Wait!” Before you shoot your mouth off, can you just take a fucking moment to really think it over before you turn me down? _Again.”_

“Why?”

“Because I want you to reconsider.”

“No, I mean, why are you pushing so hard?”

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and laced his fingers. He smiled and flexed his arms as he stretched. “Cuz I think you like me and I already told you I like you.”

Sasuke’s face immediately stilled and despite his scowl, Naruto didn't miss the blush that dusted his cheeks. Still grinning, Naruto flexed again.

Sasuke set his jaw. “No, what you said was, you thought I was cute. And you don’t know me so how could you like me?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me what you like about me and we’ll compare notes?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Okay, okay! Shameless attempt -you win!” Naruto tugged on Sasuke’s arm and turned him back around. “Give me a chance to get to know you and you me. If there’s nothing to this, I’ll back off. Promise.”

“You’re a bad liar, Naruto.”

_“Come on!”_

“Fine!” Sasuke blurted out. “But only if you promise not to commit any felonies during dinner.”

Naruto flicked his brows. “Not on the first date.”

“It's _not_ a date. It's just dinner.”

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. “And a beer?”

“Tch. You’re pushing it, Blondie,” Sasuke said and slid his other arm through his backpack strap. “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

Sasuke stepped inside the warehouse. Just like Naruto said, it was cool inside despite how hot the day was. He looked up and noticed several large air ducts fitted with fans overhead.

“They circulate the air but also let in the rain once in awhile.”

Sasuke heard Naruto close and bolt the door behind him. He watched Naruto walk past him and head to the makeshift kitchen. The warehouse was spacious. Naruto had added little creature comforts here and there, making the place seem more like a apartment than some metal storage facility or auto shop. At the farthest end was his work area, on the right, a bed, a kitchen island on wheels, refrigerator and a three panel room divider in a corner near the bed. Sasuke stared at it. Why would someone living alone need privacy to change clothes?

“That’s the shower.” Naruto said and handed Sasuke a beer. “See the hose?” He pointed up and Sasuke saw the hose rigged over the partition and a shower head fixed to it. “I had to buy a room divider cuz I kept spraying water everywhere when I showered. Given the concrete floors, it wasn’t a big deal but I didn’t want my bed getting wet.”

“It’s nice.”

“Gee thanks,” Naruto laughed. “Tell me what you really think.”

Sasuke frowned. “I wasn’t being a smart ass. You took a warehouse and turned it into a home.” Sasuke looked up again at the fans. “I’m not sure I like the rain vents.”

Naruto laughed. “It’s pretty cool actually. Sometimes I paint to the sound of the rain and forget all about living in a metal box.”

Sasuke took the beer from Naruto.

“Cheers!” Naruto clinked his beer to Sasuke’s and took a long drink. “Fuck, it was hot outside. Make yourself at home. I’m gonna rinse off and then start on dinner.”

“You’re gonna take a shower now?”

“Calm yourself, pretty boy.” Naruto winked at him. “I’m not putting on a show; it was long ride to Hidden Leaf. I only wanna rinse off. Just avert your virgin eyes.”

“I’m not a virgin.” Sasuke took a step closer and shoved the beer bottle into Naruto’s hand. “This was a mistake.” Sasuke turned and walked away. He was already on edge for agreeing to come back to Naruto’s in the first place, but now the guy had the fucking nerve to take pot shots at his sex life? So what if he never had a boyfriend? It wasn’t like he was completely inexperienced. He just didn’t have time for anything more than the occasional date and after-dinner makeout session. So what if he was turning 21 tomorrow and still hadn’t gone all the way with anyone? Who the fuck did Naruto think he was?

“Hey.” Naruto ran ahead and put himself between Sasuke and the door. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t know when to shut the fuck up. Stay?”

The look on Naruto’s face was sincere. Sasuke gave him a terse nod and held out his hand. Naruto smiled and gave him back the beer.

“I promise I’ll be quick.”

Sasuke watched Naruto walk toward the shower, stripping off his tank top as he went. He stared at the large fox tattoo on his back and took a drink of his beer. The taste was extremely bitter and he had to fight gagging just to get it down.

“Ugh.” He looked at the label. “IPA.” He looked back to where Naruto was and bit his lip. Where the room divider folded, Sasuke could see Naruto through the breaks. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Tan skin. Back muscles rippling under the spray of water and offering Sasuke a perfect view of his bare ass.

Naruto started to turn around and Sasuke snapped out of it and looked away. He took another drink of the beer and drank down most of it, fighting against the bitterness as he slung off his backpack and set it down at his feet. Past the refrigerator on the other side of the warehouse, the floor was littered with dozens of canvases of every size, drop cloths and spray cans, cluttering almost every available walking space, making Sasuke almost have to tiptoe through it as he tried to avoid stepping on Naruto’s work.

The closer he got, the more his interest peaked. At this end of the warehouse, the ridges of the wall on his left were bright orange and red. Sasuke turned his head and stopped. Eyes still on the wall, he took a few steps to his left and saw that from this angle he was looking at the same snarling fox he had seen painted on Naruto’s wallet. He moved closer along the wall of paint until he was directly in front of the fox. Naruto had used the ridges and dips in the metal siding to create an optical illusion, so that now the angry fox was a sleeping fox; resting on its paws with one eye barely open, partially sleeping but watchful.

“Heh, I guess I have a thing for foxes.” Naruto appeared at his side.

“It’s beautiful.” Sasuke looked at Naruto. “I meant your use of color is beautiful. And the technique… using the wall that way.” Sasuke kicked himself for fumbling his words. Was he twelve? _It’s beautiful?_ _Why don’t you just admit you're a fucking moron and don’t know shit about art?_

Okay, so Sasuke had never been a people person but it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to have a goddamn conversation. This tongue-tied shit he was dealing with every time he was near Naruto was getting on his fucking nerves. Normally, he’d either offer the bare minimum of interaction or say something unpleasant right before walking off.

But he didn’t want to keep saying mean things to Naruto and strangely he didn't want to leave. The persistent gangbanger wannabe had Sasuke more than curious about just what it was that made him want to push more than Naruto’s buttons.

Sasuke took another drink from his beer and swallowed down the thought; his mouth twitching from the harsh taste.

“Don’t like IPAs?” Naruto reached for Sasuke’s beer. “Let me get you another one. I bet I got something you’ll like.”

Sasuke handed it Naruto.

“And thanks,” Naruto said. “I don’t know if it classifies as beautiful but thanks. It took me a long time to get the colors just right.” Naruto reached into the fridge. “That’s the second compliment you’ve given me but I’m not counting or anything.” Naruto walked back to Sasuke and handed him a new beer. “Try this one.”

Sasuke fought the smile threatening to show itself and took the beer from Naruto. This one tasted smooth. It still had the bite that all beer has but nowhere near the brashness of the IPA. He swallowed down the crisp flavor.

“Better?” Naruto smiled at him. “I had a feeling you'd like the Blonde.”

Again Sasuke resisted a smirk and instead raised a suspicious brow. “What's for dinner?”

“Ramen with egg and bacon wrapped asparagus.”

“You invited me over to serve me instant noodles?”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “First of all, don't knock instant ramen. I'll have you know, it’s everything a growing bo -man needs.”

Sasuke almost laughed and Naruto gave him a snarky look back as he walked back into the kitchen and began rummaging through his cupboards.

“And _second,_ I would never serve you instant ramen on your birthday. I got Nama ramen noodles from Mitsuwa, fresh pork slices and all the fixings.”

“It's not my birthday.”

Naruto looked back at him. “I thought that pinkie chick said -”

“It's tomorrow is what I meant,” Sasuke interjected.

“Geezus fuck,” Naruto said and shook his head, returning back to his kitchen work. “You sure don't make it easy for a guy, do ya?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know. It just seems like you're pushing and nitpicking at everything I say.”

“I didn't mean -”

Naruto stopped and turned around. “It's alright, I kind of get it. All you know about me is I'm a low key criminal who paints and picks fight with over-privileged jocks _and_ who picked you up at your work and invited you back to my place for dinner. For all you know, I could be a serial killer.”

“Then tell me.”

“Huh?”

“Sasuke walked closer and took a seat on a nearby stool. “Tell me something about yourself other than being a wannabe felon.”

Laughter poured out of Naruto.

“Wannabe felon! Shit, I'll have you know the damage I do barely counts as misdemeanors in the eyes of the law.”

“Whatever.” Sasuke smirked around his beer. “You said your parents were Japanese. Tell me how a blond-haired, blue-eyed guy is able to lay claim to being Asian.

“Wish I knew,” Naruto said and went back to fixing dinner. “My dad had blond hair and blue eyes too.”

Sasuke’s eyes lingered on Naruto. The _kind of cute_ guy was bent over digging through the pots and pans drawer. His ass was currently being hugged by the gray sweatshorts he had put on after his shower and Sasuke was enjoying the view. Those shorts and the white tank top Naruto had also put on were sending various amounts of interest to Sasuke’s dick and he quickly took another drink of his beer forgetting the promise he made to himself about not drinking tonight. After all, he had agreed to dinner and nothing else; especially not alcohol.

“You never asked your dad about it?” Sasuke asked, licking the beer from his lips.

“Well, my parents died when I was a baby so I never got to know them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What? Hey,” Naruto said and turned around. “It was a long time ago and how could you have known? No need to be sorry, kay?” He flashed a smile and Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto stood up. “Do that again,” he said.

“What?” Sasuke hadn’t had _that_ much to drink already. Had he missed something? “Do what again?”

“Smile.” Naruto said and Sasuke again felt a low heat rise to his cheeks.

“Stop it,” Sasuke said and got up from his seat and continued his inspection of Naruto’s place.

“Heh, sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you it’s just you smiled at me and I practically dropped an ovary.”

“Tch.” Sasuke drank off the last of his beer. “Really Naruto, do I look like someone who would buy a cheesy pickup line like that?”

“Well, that’s why I said it. I knew you’d be able to tell if I was bullshitting you or not.”

Sasuke turned around and Naruto was staring at him.

“Was I bullshitting you?” Naruto tilted his head and Sasuke immediately craved another beer. Or water or anything that would give him something to do other than have to answer back.

He turned back around and his eyes darted all over Naruto’s work area. “How long have you been painting? Do you only use spray paint?” Sasuke heard the sounds of metal being set onto the stove and he took an easy breath.

“Since as far back as I can remember. My godmother told me I used to color the walls of my bedroom with crayons when I was a baby. Later I switched to bathroom stalls and then eventually graduated to tagging.”

“You’re really good.”

“That’s three,” Naruto said and Sasuke’s eye twitched. “Need another beer?”

“Sure,” Sasuke said and a pop of a bottlecap being pulled off floated towards him.

“Here,” Naruto handed him another. “By the way, I make my ramen with a Chinese flair.”

“Chinese ramen?”

“I like bok choy and Chinese broccoli so I add them with a couple of eggs to the ramen. You’ll love it, promise.”

“That’s the second promise you’ve made to me.” Sasuke drank his beer.

“Yeah but I can keep this one,” Naruto laughed and went back to cooking.

Sasuke watched him flip something on the stove. “Need help?”

“Nope! It’s your birthday dinner. _Albeit_ a day early. Relax. If you want, use my computer and put on some music. Dealer’s choice.”

It took Sasuke less than a minute to find Naruto's music player on his desktop and decided to just push play and see what Naruto had been listening to last. Groovy soft beats flowed through the large speakers on the floor at either side of the small desk where Naruto’s computer sat.

“Busted!” Naruto called from the kitchen. “Now you know I’m not a hard core punk rocker.”

“I kind of figured that out on my own,” Sasuke mumbled.

“I heard that, pretty boy,” Naruto said. “Bacon wrapped asparagus appetizers are on the counter. Ramen eta, about 10 minutes.”

The asparagus was diced and skewered and the bacon semi-crisp. Naruto had roasted it till cooked over the open flame on the stove and it was delicious.

“How is it?” Naruto asked.

“Here.” Sasuke went to him and held out a skewer to him. He and Naruto locked eyes and Naruto leaned forward to bite off a piece. Sasuke pulled the stick out and the meat laced vegetable disappeared into Naruto’s mouth.

“The asparagus is perfect,” Sasuke said.

Naruto washed down the food with his beer and smiled. “That’s four.”

Sasuke took another drink and then set the bottle on the counter. “I’ll set the table,” he said and walked away in search of one.

 

* * *

 

“And you didn't check?”

“I was running from the cops!” Naruto held up his beer. “I didn't have time to check if my ass was hanging out!”

“So you streaked your way down Venice Beach.” Sasuke grinned and set down his beer.

“I was on the run.”

“You were showing off your ass.”

Naruto burst out laughing. “Haha! Well, I do have a great ass if I must say -”

“You can't comment on your own ass,” Sasuke interjected.

“Why the fuck not? I got a great ass!”

“Naruto, you can't even _see_ your own ass, how would you know?”

“I've been told,” Naruto said and threw Sasuke a smug grin.

“And you're sure they were telling you the truth?”

“Ouch!” Naruto half laughed and leaned forward. “You're gonna sit there and tell me you haven't already checked out my ass?”

Sasuke’s hand stilled just as he was about to take a drink. “I never said I did.”

“And you're not really saying you didn't.”

Sasuke took a drink, keeping an eye on Naruto.

“Uh-huh,” Naruto said. “Well then go ahead, tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“What you think of my ass.”

“Naruto, I'm not gonna comment on your ass.”

Naruto’s eyes darkened. “Why not? I'll comment on yours. Juicy as fuck and begging for a -”

“Naruto.”

“Haha! Okay, I'll stop.” Naruto leaned in again. “The hard to get thing, I get it.”

“I'm not -”

“Your turn,” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked up from his half empty bowl of soup; now less all the ramen noodles and vegetables Naruto had been right about adding, and gave Naruto a confused look.

“I talked all through dinner and now you know almost everything about me but I still don't know your last name.”

The spoon in Sasuke’s hand stilled. “I'm leaving at the end of Summer.” He brought his eyes up to Naruto. “I'm moving to Stanford. I got into a last minute Anatomy class at the community college but once it's done, I'm quitting the Leaf and driving North.”

“That's amazing. Congratulations, Sasuke! Stanford’s a big deal. Wait, is that why you don't want to tell me your last name?”

Sasuke sat up straight. They had ended up using the kitchen island as a table and now he felt he was sitting too close to Naruto. He pushed at his bowl and set down his spoon.

“I don't want there to be any misunderstandings. Dinner was delicious and I admit I was a bit shocked you knew how to cook.”

Naruto laughed and Sasuke gave him a weak smile. “But after next month…”

“Oh hey, it's not like I'm falling in love with you or anything,” Naruto said and winked. “I can handle a one night stand, if that's what you're asking.”

“Naruto. That's not -”

Naruto laughed and started clearing the table. “Hey, it’s not like we're kids. I'm 20 and you turn 21 tomorrow. I think we’re in the clear if we want hook up for the night.” Naruto laughed and tossed Sasuke a dishcloth.

“I'm not having sex with you, Naruto.” Sasuke wiped down where they had been eating and pushed his chair in. Naruto turned around and leaned back against the sink and watched him.

“I agreed to dinner. That's all,” Sasuke said.

“Shame.”

Sasuke looked up.

“Of course I respect your choice,” Naruto said. “But if you think you're leaving without at least giving me a shot at a goodnight kiss…”

Sasuke laughed. “Do you ever quit?" The beer was making it hard for Sasuke to hold onto his _don't give me that bullshit_ stare and he shook his head, smiling at Naruto.

“I look at you and I can see you're clearly aware of your good looks. Even that goddamn shiner you got is hot as fuck.” Naruto walked toward him. “The way you play those dark sultry eyes and the way you primp your hair; I mean how long does it take you to get those crazy spikes in the back?”

Sasuke held Naruto’s gaze and did his best not to bolt from where he stood, knowing full well of Naruto’s intentions.

“But... -fuck when you smile… I don't think you realize how it wrecks me when you smile at me like you did just now.”

The nearness of Naruto made Sasuke dizzy. At first he couldn't be sure it wasn't the alcohol causing it, except that when he inhaled it was the musky scent of Naruto that affected his pulse. Yes, the beer had slowed his instincts to run from the moment; to grab his bag and head for the door, but it was Naruto’s presence that seemed to increase his current level of intoxication.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Naruto moved into Sasuke’s personal space.

“You think your tattoos and piercings scare me?” Sasuke steeled his emotions and pulled his shoulders back.

“I think you need to be kissed.”

A deep scowl formed on Sasuke’s face. “I’ve been kissed before.” He turned to walk away but Naruto grabbed his arm and snaked his other arm around his waist, pulling Sasuke rough against him.

“Not like this you haven’t,” Naruto said and pressed his mouth to Sasuke’s, hard and persistent, open and nibbling on first his lower lip than the other, coaxing until Sasuke opened his mouth and their tongues met.

Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto’s neck and opened his mouth wide, loving the smooth, slow way Naruto’s tongue danced against his own, grinding and writhing to the beat of the music, deep and dirty. He heard Naruto moan and felt his waist being squeezed tighter. Sasuke arched into him and immediately felt Naruto’s dick rub against his. _Fuck._ Naruto was big... and though he wasn’t positive, he must have made some kind noise at the sensation because Naruto slid his hands down to Sasuke’s ass and gripped it hard, lifting him slightly as he ground himself harder against Sasuke.

Not able to help himself, Sasuke bit harshly on Naruto’s lip and blue eyes flashed open at the pain.

“Fuck yes,” Naruto said and dove back into the kiss, this time guiding Sasuke’s body around as he clung to him.

Sasuke vaguely noticed he was being led backwards. His mouth, his entire body was responding to Naruto without any input from his brain. Naruto tasted like ramen and beer but with an almost sweet flavor that had Sasuke feeling desperate to name it. As soon as he felt the edge of Naruto’s bed push into the backs of his knees, his brain switched on and he pushed Naruto’s chest back, breaking their kiss.

“I can’t,” Sasuke said, still breathless and hard. “I need to go.”

Naruto stared at him, trying to give himself a second to regain focus, then he licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He let out a long shaky breath and went to the clothes rack by his bed. “I’ll uh, walk you home.”

“I don’t need an escort, Naruto. I’m not a girl.” Sasuke grabbed his backpack and went to the door. He looked back and saw Naruto pulling on a sweatshirt and slipping on his sneakers.

“Well, you’re sure playing hard to get like one,” Naruto said and joined him at the front door.

“I’m not playing hard to get.”

“No? Then what was that?” Naruto held his hand out toward the bed. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t feel that?”

“Feel what?”

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and gripped the yellow tufts yanking on them. “Arrgg FUCK!” He squeezed his eyes shut and threw back his head. Naruto took a deep breath and moved in closer. “Sasuke, if you want me to chase you all over California, I will, but if you want me to let you go and leave you alone, then you gotta look me in the eyes and tell me you didn’t feel what I felt.”

“Feel what, Naruto.” Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto let out low, slow laugh. “Oh-ho, man, you’re a fucking piece of work, you know that?” Naruto’s mouth slid up into half a grin, “You’re doing this on purpose. Trying to drive me crazy so I -”

Sasuke swallowed down his nerves. “So you _what?”_

“This.”

Before Sasuke could blink, Naruto had him pushed against the warehouse wall, his wrists pinned and over his head.

“Tell me to stop,” Naruto said and brushed his lips across the shell of Sasuke’s ear. “Tell me and I will.” He moved his mouth lower and kissed the crook of Sasuke’s neck, pressing him harder into the wall.

“Naruto.” Sasuke tried to harden his tone but Naruto started to suck at his skin, teasing and pinching with his teeth along the slope of his neck sending his thoughts into the wind. _Fuck._ His whole body began to hum and he arched his head back. Naruto had him spinning out of control. He needed to leave. He needed to study and go to bed early in case Sakura called him in tomorrow. He needed to save every penny and work hard and finish school… he needed to…

 _“I need…”_ tumbled from Sasuke’s mouth and he rolled his hips reflexively trying to satisfy the aching in his jeans.

“God yes,” Naruto breathed out and flexed his hips as he scattered kisses over Sasuke’s ivory soft skin.

Sasuke banged his head against the metal wall and struggled against Naruto’s grip but Naruto squeezed his wrists, not letting up his hold. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his dick instantly twitch. Somewhere far away he heard a familiar sound and his mind began to reach out to it, desperate not to drown in the sea of Naruto’s passion.

His mind finally cleared and Linkin Park’s One Step Closer screamed out from his pants pocket.

_“Shut up when I’m talking to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up when I’m talking to you!”_

“That’s my cell. Naruto.” Sasuke pulled at his wrists again. “I have to get it, let me go.”

This time Naruto relented and Sasuke reached for his phone in his front pocket.

“Fuck.” Sasuke’s hand moved too close to his rock hard erection and he scowled at his frustrated state. “Shit.” He looked down and his cell showed 1 missed call.

“You’re a Linkin Park fan,” Naruto said and Sasuke looked up from his phone. “Why didn’t you say something about the mural?”

Sasuke grimaced as he adjusted his jeans trying to relieve some of the pressure against his dick. “What did you want me to say? I told you I liked it.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I didn’t -” Sasuke’s phone went off again and both of them looked down at it.

“Who’s _Itachi?_ Your boyfriend?”

Sasuke heard the irritation in Naruto’s voice but couldn’t tell if it was from jealousy or from the fact that Sasuke had failed to mention he had understood Naruto’s intention when he had painted a 20ft mural of Chester Bennington in a Los Angeles alleyway.

“Itachi is my brother,” Sasuke said and slid the notification to, Answer. “I’m busy,” he said into the phone.

_“Will you talk to me long enough to let me wish you an early Happy Birthday?”_

“I told you to never call me.”

_“I want you to reconsider, Sasuke. The insurance money won’t be enough to cover all the costs. Let me help you.”_

“No. Don’t call me again.” Sasuke ended the call and looked up at Naruto. “I have to go.”

“Yeah. Right.” Naruto unbolted the door and walked out. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Left or right?”

“Right and all the way down.” Sasuke could tell Naruto was pissed but he didn’t know what he was supposed to say. That Chester meant the same to him as he did to Naruto and all the other millions of fans? No way, thought Sasuke. Naruto would ask why and that would lead to more questions and dredge up memories he put behind him and had no desire to revisit.

“Naruto, I can walk home on my own. Thanks for dinner and the beer. I actually enjoyed it.” Sasuke stopped. “You don’t need to go on with this.”

Naruto took a few more steps before stopping. “You know what? I get it. You don’t wanna share your feelings and you don’t wanna get involved in a one night stand.” Naruto moved closer to him. “I kind of respect that, I mean, if I actually had a chance with you, I doubt I could stay away for long so yeah, you don’t wanna lead me on. Thanks.” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “But everything you do says you’re interested, yet as soon as I feel how much you like me pressed up against my -”

“Naruto.”

“You push me away and run off.” Naruto tilted his head. “What am I missing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sasuke started walking again and Naruto went after him.

“You got pissed at the virgin comment _and_ the kiss comment,” Naruto said keeping pace. “But the way you kiss…” Naruto licked his lips.

“Just drop it.”

“Wait,” Naruto said and stopped. “Are you saying that you -”

“I’m not saying anything.” Sasuke went to him. “Just shut up and go home. I don’t need a babysitter,” he said and then walked off.

“First of all, there’s no school on Sunday so don’t give me that shit about needing to study,” Naruto said and ran to catch up with him. “Second, I know you don’t need to call your brother back cuz you told him to not call you anymore and hung up on him and last -” Naruto got in front of Sasuke. “Well, you were pretty clear about what you needed back at my place.”

Sasuke glared at him. “I don’t _need_ anything or anyone. Not you, not my brother. _No one._ I helped you out and you wanted to say thanks. Well you did. That’s all this was supposed to be. Nothing more.”

“You’re really gonna tell me you didn’t feel anything?”

“Goddammit, Naruto!”

“What the fuck is wrong with admitting it? Are you that afraid of feeling something? The mural, the way we kissed and now I find out that you’re a -”

“Just stop it!” Sasuke got in his face. “Maybe you’re used to bringing back guys to your place and getting them all warm and fuzzy from your ramen and beer schtick but I’m not taking the bait, okay?”

“Is that what you think? I like you, you fucking jerk. Not only did you save my ass but you returned my wallet. What can I say, I’m a sucker for people with integrity. And to top it off, you’re so fucking attractive I had to pinch myself several times during dinner just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. You make me laugh. You like my art and we have the same taste in music.” Naruto let out a sigh. “I honestly like you, Sasuke, but I wouldn’t have pushed so hard if I knew you’d never slept with anyone before.”

From his neck to his ears, Sasuke’s skin went red. “I have to go.”

“Wait, just let me -” Naruto held up one hand and scrubbed his face with the other. “I’m really sorry. I feel like an ass.”

“Don’t.”

“I mean of course you weren’t gonna say something, right?” Naruto was now scrubbing his face with both hands. “It’s not like you were gonna tell me, ‘hey slow it down, I’ve never -’”

“Naruto, enough.” The flush on Sasuke’s face had faded but the embarrassment was still strong. “Will you please just let me go home?”

“No.”

“No?”

Naruto pulled out his cell phone. “It’s about 2 hours til your birthday. We can hang out, Netflix and chill; the G-Rated version.”

“Yes, because treating me like a fucking child on my 21st birthday will make everything better.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “It might come as a surprise to you but just because I haven’t, you know, doesn’t mean I’m innocent.”

“Judging by the way you kiss, I believe you.” Naruto flicked one of his brows at Sasuke.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said. “Have I passed the test, can I go home now?”

“You wanna go back to your place? Yeah, let’s go. I’d love to hang out with you tonight.”

“Naruto.” Sasuke let out a half huff half laugh when suddenly his eyes caught movement right behind Naruto. His heart started racing and lowered his voice to a near whisper. “There’s a cop walking this way. You better make a run for it.”

“Can’t,” Naruto said and Sasuke took his eyes off the cop and looked at Naruto.

“Why not? Getting arrested is _not_ a turn on for me. You won’t be scoring any points, now run.”

“There’s a cop behind you too. Walking this way,” Naruto said. “It's gotta be the same ones that chased me.”

“Fuck.”

“It’s alright. Listen fast. They’re after me, so don’t try and step in and they’ll let you go. Here.” Naruto handed Sasuke his house keys, cell phone and wallet. “Keep ‘em safe for me? And if you could set out some cat food too, that’d be great. There’s a cat that comes around at night for dinner.”

“Naruto.”

“Mr. Kyuubi, I’ve been looking for your bleach-blond ass all over Venice,” a deep booming voice called out from behind Naruto. “Stay where you are or I’ll add resisting and possession to the charges.”

Naruto’s eyes didn’t leave Sasuke. “I won’t be able to make bail so I might be gone for a couple of days. I’m sorry I’m gonna miss your birthday.” Naruto gave Sasuke a smile but Sasuke only stared back at him. The cop came up behind Naruto and shoved him to the ground.

“He wasn’t resisting, there’s no reason to get rough,” Sasuke said to the cop.

“Leave now or I’ll run you in with him.”

The officer, kneed Naruto in the back and Sasuke moved forward, getting too close. The second cop grabbed him and yanked him backward.

“Get the fuck out of here or I'll cuff you right now.”

Sasuke stumbled back and cop let him go. “Thanks but you're not my type,” he said.

“You wanna get run in with your friend?”

“Sasuke don’t, it’s alright.” Face down on the concrete, Naruto turned his face to the side and looked up at Sasuke. “Sorry for earlier.”

“It’s fine. It was nothing.”

“Keep an eye on my place for me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh they're gonna love you at County,” the cop said and hauled Naruto up just as a patrol car pulled up next to them.

Sasuke watched the two cops load Naruto into the backseat. The look on Naruto’s face turned his gut. He was smiling, putting on a brave front but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable and Sasuke gritted his teeth at the sight. With clenched fists, Sasuke approached one of the police officers.

  
  
  
_To be continued..._

* * *

  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, Hashtagmavinislife!! I'll try and have the next and last chapter out pretty soon since I need to get back on the Bound bus asap! LOL Now, before anyone out there decides to take a swipe at the stereotypes I wrote for the jocks and the police, please know this: I've been around a block or two in life and while I always try and take people as they are, I also know that the reason these stereotypes exist is cuz most of the time they're true. Don't even get me started about the time I worked for the police department. Yeah, I've seen some shit so let's not go there kay?

Keep the love alive but never back down. Love you all,   
Tandy.


	2. Choices

 

**Warning** : Sex. (Seriously though, if you need a warning, why are you here?)

**Author’s note** : Why did this take so long? Cuz SoCal is boiling and it’s hard to concentrate on writing when I’m sweatin out my eyeballs. So sorry for the long delay and I’m even sorrier that this means Bound’s final chapter is delayed as well. But I’ve turned up the burners and am pushing forward full steam! Bound will get done. And to [ hashtagmavinislife ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagmavinislife/gifts), I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and this whole fic. Love ya bunches, sweetness and thanks so much for being so patient. Enjoy Dear Reader!

 **Disclaimer** : Blah blah I do it all for free. Oh woe is me.

 

***this fic is unbeta’d so please ignore all the typos & fuckups. thanks so much!***

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: Choices**

 

Naruto watched Sasuke walk towards the cops.

 _Oh shit._ What the fuck does he think he's doing? Naruto strained to see what was happening but the fat cop was blocking out his view of Sasuke completely. The handcuffs pulled on his wrists making him grimace and limit his movement. Naruto sighed and remembered why he had long ago scratched handcuff play off his kink list. “Definitely not a turn-on anymore,” he mumbled.

Not able to see anything but the cop's fat ass, Naruto took a deep breath to try and keep his stomach calm. His nerves and anxiety were all over the place and he knew if he didn’t relax, his dinner would soon be all over the back of the cop car. Sure, the idea of the cop having to clean up his vomit would be a nice fuck you, but having to ride all the way to County covered in his own puke was not a pleasant thought.

Finally, he saw Sasuke walk away from the officer he had been talking to and he and Naruto locked eyes.

Sasuke lifted his chin slightly and gave Naruto a small smile. Something fluttered in Naruto’s chest and even though he was sitting in the back of a police unit and faced with being released into population at County, Naruto smiled back. The look in Sasuke’s eyes had him unable to look away. _Where the fuck does he get that from?_ Fierce. Predatory; like he knew something Naruto didn't and was perfectly confident about the whole situation. It baffled Naruto and at the same time comforted him.

“Fuck that kid, let's go.” The cops climbed into the car. “Don't worry _Kyuubi_ or whatever the fuck your name is. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends at County.”

Naruto bit down on his tongue. Any smartassing now would only make the next few days or weeks that much harder on himself. Instead he stared out the window and kept his eyes locked on Sasuke, who hadn't left the sidewalk and stood patiently watching Naruto as the car pulled away from the curb.

He tried to turn around so he could see Sasuke from the rear window as they drove off but the cuffs pulled hard and he hissed at the pain. No wonder his ancestors created _Kinbaku_. It was by far more sensual than these metal pieces of shit, he thought and the image of Sasuke all wrapped up just for him slammed into his mind.

_Oh no._

The last thing he needed was to be sporting a hard-on while he was processed. He forced his mind to forget about Sasuke and think about something, anything else when in a evil act of betrayal, his brain offered up memories of his godparents and Naruto’s throat tightened.

_Baachan._

He had no idea if his godmother was still alive and the guilt over not knowing dug itself deep into his gut.

When his godfather died suddenly, granny Tsunade had climbed into a whiskey bottle and stayed there. Naruto never blamed her. After all, when people agree to become godparents, they never imagine actually one day taking on the role. Up until uncle Jay’s massive coronary, she had done the best she could. Naruto had already been causing problems at school not making things any easier on her so when she finally stopped trying, how could he hate her for giving up?

Still, the day Naruto left home had been one of the worst of his life. He blinked against the sting in his eyes as the cop car drove down Venice Boulevard. Now was definitely not the time for tears either, he told himself. He stared out the car window and even though Sasuke’s face was long gone, anything was better than facing the cops in the front seat. If he stared at them for long, the temptation to mouth off might overtake him and then he’d really be in for a world of hurt. Cops had their own brand of payback and Naruto wasn’t a stupid teenager anymore. He knew better than to antagonize the people who held your freedom in the palms of their hands.

 

***

 

It took another two hours before he was finally standing in a locked cage, cuffed and facing the intake.  

“You had no I.D. on you.”

Naruto looked up at him. “I gave them my driver's license number and social.”

“You got quite a record Mr. Uzumaki, but nothing since after the age of seventeen. Why now?”

“I don't know what you want me to say, sir. I fu- I messed up?”

The man behind the thick bulletproof glass tilted his head down and looked at Naruto over the rims of his glasses. “Maybe.”

“Believe me, sir, I know I messed up.”

“But…”

Naruto blinked “But?”

“I get the feeling you're not sorry for the destruction of property and vandalism you caused.”

“I don't know. I thought I did a pretty good job. Made the news and everything.”

“Uh-huh.” The man rummaged through his paperwork and then scribbled down a few notes. “Well, your bail was set for 15 grand, but it seems a local attorney has already taken an interest in you.”

“What?” Naruto’s eyes went wide and his heart began to pound. Did the property owner already hire a lawyer to file additional charges against him? “What does _already taken an interest_ mean?”

“Bail is waived.”

“Huh?” Naruto’s brain seized. _What the fuck is going on?_

“Your release has been fast-tracked but it'll still take another three hours to get the paperwork pushed through so sit tight and you should be back home before morning.

“Wait, I don't understand.” Naruto’s mind sputtered around grasping at the words the man had just told him.

“Oh and powerful friends or not, I don't wanna see you back here ever again, Mr. Uzumaki.”

“I don't und -”

_“Are we clear?”_

“Uh yeah, I mean, yes, sir. Never again, I swear.”

The man pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and signaled to the nearby officer. “You can take him.”

Naruto was led out of the cage and placed back into the holding cell. Another guy was sitting on one of the benches and Naruto forced himself not to stare as he was being uncuffed. The guy looked greasy. One too many outings in search of the dragon, he thought and eyed the toilet bowl propped up in the corner of the cell. _Maybe later._ Whipping out his dick didn't seem like a good idea given his present company.

He took a seat at the farthest end of the cell and again wondered what the fuck had just happened. His bail had been waived and he was being released in a few hours? Even if bail had been set and he had been able to post it, it still would've taken him a good 24 plus hours before they would’ve let him walk out of County. So what happened and who was this powerful local attorney who had taken an interest in him?

Naruto kept the addict who looked like he was having the worst come down in history, in his peripheral vision and tried to suss it out. Could it have been all the attention his piece had gotten over the past couple of days? The local news and even the Register had covered it. Was someone working behind the scenes to save his ass?

God he hoped so.

 

***

 

Soon after, another officer came and transferred him into what he called the release waiting cell. Naruto waited for 3 hours in a large arctic cold concrete room. Thankfully, when he left his place to walk Sasuke home Naruto had slipped on a sweatshirt, but his choice to wear the thin gray cotton sweatshorts he had on now had been a huge mistake. The concrete bench he had to sit on was a block of ice against his ass and balls and he ended up curling up into the corner just to try and maintain body warmth. His entire time there, he had been the only one in the cell and when the jailer behind the thick glass wall facing him called his name over the intercom, Naruto had to shake his legs out to get the feeling back in them.

“Take your paperwork in the slot and get the fuck outta here.”

Naruto hurried and took his release papers from the metal dispenser and heard a loud buzzer overhead. He pushed on the door under the exit sign and stepped outside.

“Hey.”

The heavy door locked shut behind him and he turned to his right and saw Sasuke standing on the sidewalk.

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

“Good to see you too,” Sasuke said and handed him his cell, wallet and keys. “I fed the cat before I got here but you probably should know she's been cheating on you. I leave food out for her every morning over at my place.”

“That hussy,” Naruto said, still staring unbelievably at Sasuke.

Sasuke cracked a smile but immediately pulled it back. “I got us an Uber.”

“Wait. How?”

Sasuke raised his phone. “They have an app.”

“No, I mean how did you know I was getting out?”

“I called the jail. They didn't want to tell me at first but since I knew all your personal information,” Sasuke said and pointed at Naruto’s wallet. “They changed their minds and told me you were going to be released in a few hours. So I waited.”

“It's the strangest fucking thing,” Naruto said. “They waived bail and tossed me out faster than a hooker in church.”

A car pulled up to the curb and Sasuke opened the back door. “You got the address from the app?”

“Yeah, hop in! I'll get ya outta this place and straight there in no time.” The guy in the Uber flashed them both a big smile.

“Get in,” Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at him and then nodded slow. “Yeah.”

Both Naruto and Sasuke remained quiet during the ride and the driver, picking up on the mood, decided to play the radio rather than force conversation.

Not knowing what to say, Naruto turned and watched the city as it passed by the car window.

Sasuke wondered if he had gone too far. Picking up Naruto from jail. Naruto wouldn't have been able to do much without his stuff once released, so it had been more about wanting to return his things than anything else. But now as he watched Naruto facing the window completely devoid of his usual humor, it dawned on Sasuke that maybe he misjudged the situation.

He and Naruto barely knew each other. Two kisses and dinner. Sure, it had been a surprise when Naruto handed over his wallet and keys and asked him to take care of his place, but Sasuke had been the only one there at the time. And didn't he return Naruto’s wallet _and_ help him ditch the cops a few days earlier? So of course Naruto trusted him, but did that mean they were friends? Picking up someone from the Big House kind of friends?

Sasuke frowned. Should he say something? Try and make Naruto feel like spending a night locked up in County was no big deal and they should just have a beer and forget the whole thing?

Sasuke cleared his throat. “It's almost 4 am but if you're hungry we could stop somewhere.”

“Huh? Oh, nah I'm good but if you're hungry.” Naruto didn't turn around.

“No, I just thought…” Sasuke creased his brows. He supposed sooner or later he'd have to get a handle on having uncomfortable conversations but knowing just how to begin seemed to him near impossible to figure out.

“Your cell went off a few times but I sent it to voicemail and I charged it for you.” Sasuke cringed at the forced conversation but it was all he knew to do. Naruto would either let him in or he wouldn't.

“Thanks.” Naruto still didn't turn around but he shot back a hand and patted Sasuke on the knee. Sasuke frowned at the gesture.

The drive went on and by the time the car slowed in front of Naruto’s warehouse, Sasuke was grateful for something that would shake up the silence.

“We're here,” Sasuke said and Naruto reached for the door handle.

“Beer?” Naruto said, not looking back.

“Sure,” Sasuke said getting out of the car with him. “I restocked.”

Naruto turned back to him. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It was no big deal. I thought you might enjoy beer or two when you got out.”

Naruto’s eyes dimmed. “Yeah.” He unlocked the door, letting them both inside.

The Uber drove off and Sasuke followed Naruto in remembering to bolt the door behind him. “I’m getting the feeling that I shouldn’t have come.” Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets. “I wanted to give you back your things but didn’t realize you might want to be alone tonight.”

Naruto stopped on his way to the kitchen. “No, I’m glad you’re here, I’m just a little…” Naruto scanned the warehouse. “I’m not really sure what to say right now, that’s all -but I don’t want you to leave.”

Sasuke nodded and Naruto turned back and busied himself inside the refrigerator.

“Enjoying your new legal status? There’s like a case of Blonde Ale in here.” A small rumble of laughter escaped from Naruto.

“Well, you have shitty taste in beer, I figured you’d want something nice for when you got home,” Sasuke said and took a few steps closer.

Naruto grabbed two and shot out his hip, smacking the refrigerator door shut. He popped both beers open and walked back to Sasuke.

“Here and thank you for meeting me. Sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t do that.” Sasuke took the beer but steeled his eyes at Naruto. “There’s no shame in getting busted for what you did.”

“Heh, tell that to the crackhead who hit on me in the holding cell. I could’ve gotten a blow job for $5. How’s that for a wannabe felon?”

“Naruto.” Sasuke set his beer down and went to him.

“It’s okay,” Naruto held up his hands. “It was just a bust, right?”

“Naruto, a few hours in jail was worth that mural.”

“How would you know?” Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, their eyes locked in debate. “You liked the color. The mural itself didn’t mean anything to you, right? So how would you know?”

“It did.”

“Did _what?”_ Naruto pushed his body toward Sasuke. _“Make you feel something?”_ Naruto drank off the entire bottle of beer in his hand and then tossed it aside, letting it crash and shatter against the farthest wall. He stared hard at Sasuke and then blinked. “You know what, I’m sorry, just forget it. I haven’t slept and I’m still trying to figure out what the hell happened and if I’m going to end up having to turn tricks for some local attorney as payment for getting the County to waive my bail.” Naruto walked back to the kitchen. “Maybe I should be alone tonight.”

“I’m not leaving.”

A raucous round of laughter echoed throughout the steel room. Naruto bent over to look for something in one of the bottom cabinets. He flung a frying pan behind him and it spun past where Sasuke was standing.

“You want to leave, you wanna stay. Tell me Sasuke,” Naruto pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet he was digging through. “Will you ever tell me what the fuck it is you _really_ want?” Naruto ripped off the bottle cap and flicked it across the room.

Sasuke went to him but Naruto downed a good 4 shots worth before Sasuke stopped him. He held the bottle just out of reach and flattened his hand against Sasuke’s chest. “Don’t. Not unless you’re grabbing it cuz you wanna a hit.”

Sasuke shot Naruto that same defiant look he did when they first met. “You’re really doing to deny me a drink on my birthday?”

Naruto lifted his brows. “That’s right.” Naruto smiled wanly and let out a small trickle of laughter. “Happy Birthday, Sasuke,” he said and passed him the bottle. “Got a birthday wish?”

It wasn’t hard to hear the bitterness in Naruto's words but Sasuke wasn’t budging. “Yeah,” he said and took a long drink, wincing at the unfamiliar burn pouring down the back of his throat. “Kiss me.” Sasuke lowered the bottle and pushed his body closer toward Naruto.

They stared at each other, both breathing hard, taking in the heat of one another. Naruto’s eyes lowered to Sasuke’s mouth. His mind playing with the idea of bruising the pouty lips, sucking on them hard enough to make them swell.

“Maybe later,” Naruto said and took the bottle from Sasuke. He walked to his computer and turned it on.

“I don’t care that you were in jail.” Sasuke swallowed down his uncertainty, refusing to stay silent. “And the mural was riveting. I didn’t say anything before because I wasn’t sure.”

Linkin Park shouted from the speakers and Naruto turned back around. “Wasn’t sure about what?” He swallowed more alcohol as he approached Sasuke.

“Naruto.”

“No,” Naruto said and moved in close. “From the moment I met you, you’ve been afraid of being honest, so tell me. Tell me now.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t owe you my innermost feelings, Naruto.”

“No, you don’t but you’re the one pushing now. So tell me.” Naruto leaned in, his lips not close enough to beg for a kiss but close enough to tease for one.

“I…” Sasuke took in a shaky breath. “When I saw it -your painting, it made me…”

Naruto pushed in even closer and wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist, lightly resting it on his hips. “Made you, _what?”_

“It…”

Naruto shook his head slow and stepped back letting Sasuke go. “Forget it. You don’t have to, okay? You were right, I wanna be alone right now.” Naruto walked away, lifting the whiskey bottle high as he drank off another few shots worth.

“It made me miss him more.”

Naruto stopped and turned around.

“I wasn’t sure about how I felt when you first asked me because I… I try not to analyze those sorts of things.” Sasuke took a few steps closer to Naruto. “But later I realized that it -your mural made me miss him. It made me feel like no one was on my side anymore.”

Naruto took in a breath but didn’t have a reply. He stared at Sasuke, the both of them at a loss for words but desperate not to look away. Sasuke moved closer and took the bottle from Naruto’s hand, drinking off a few gulps, his eyes never leaving the blue ones now fixed on him.

“I promised myself I’d never get busted again,” Naruto said, his eyes burning into Sasuke's. “I wanted to go straight but then Chester died and I had to.”

The look in Naruto’s eyes deepened and Sasuke stepped closer but Naruto instinctively backed away.

“I was gonna go legit.” Naruto pulled out his wallet. “See this? This is a check from Nara Skate Shop. He wants to sign me on as a permanent artist for his line but the company’s in the middle of a huge deal.” Naruto flung the check into the air. “Shikamaru Nara, owner of one of the largest shops in Los Angeles was going to bring me on once he went global and I could’ve cashed that check.”

Naruto watched the piece of paper fall to the floor and took back the whiskey bottle. “Who’s going to hire someone with a record?”

“You told me about all the times you had been busted before now. If they didn’t care about those times, why would they care now?” Sasuke went back to the counter and grabbed his beer.

“I was only a kid then. Full of piss n’ego.” Naruto let out a dark laugh. “I’m not a stupid underage  kid anymore.”

“Maybe not, but now you’re a talented artist. That’ll carry weight. You’re not out of the running just because of some small time offense. _You were busted for your art.”_ Sasuke took a drink of his beer. “A piece with a message. This Nara guy will see it that way too.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s this really about, Naruto?” Sasuke went to him. “It’s not like you to turn down a kiss.” Sasuke tried giving him a small smirk.

Naruto looked up. “Heh, yeah well maybe I don’t wanna get my hopes up when I know you’re gonna walk out the door the second you start to feel anything.”

“Try me.”

Again, laughter filled the warehouse. “Fuck Sasuke, you really wreck me. I won’t lie, I fucking want you more than I’ve wanted anyone in a long time but…”

“But what.” Sasuke stood still in front of him.

Naruto took in the face in front of him and scanned the steel black eyes, bottomless and rich as the night filled with far off stars. He wanted to get lost in them and forget about the humiliating groping he had to endure from the cops but his mind wouldn’t let it go.

“You should leave,” he said to Sasuke.

“No, tell me.”

“What do you want, Sasuke?” Naruto lifted the bottle in his hand. “Never miss a chance at payback? I uncovered your inexperience and embarrassed you so this is your revenge? What do you want to know? That I’ve been in and out of Juvi most my life? That I was beaten up and tormented while I was there? Well, I’m not that person anymore so whatever juicy gossip you’re hoping to get, I’m not in the storytelling mood at the moment, so-”

Sasuke took a step toward him but again Naruto backed away.

“Ya know,” he said, his empty blue eyes staring at Sasuke. “If you hadn't been there no one would've known I was gone.”

Sasuke opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

“Heh, no snappy comeback?” A bitter laugh filled the warehouse. “I realized on the ride to County that I don’t even know whether my godmother is still alive or... well, not that I would’ve called her but it made me wonder.” Naruto shuffled back to his computer and turned up the volume. “You know the last time I saw her, she was passed out on the living room floor of our old apartment.” Naruto lifted the bottle and swallowed down more of the alcohol. “I took my clothes and my bike and left her the TV and never looked back.” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I don’t even have her number,” he said, looking up at Sasuke. “You were the only one who…”

Sasuke saw him wobble a bit.

“Naruto, enough. It's my birthday, I'm the one supposed to be getting drunk tonight.”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah well, maybe you should get your own bottle cuz I don't think this'll be enough.”

Naruto walked past Sasuke and went to the far end of the warehouse. He set the bottle down on his work table and picked up a blank canvas. He tossed it flat onto the table and looked down at his feet and grabbed a couple of spray cans, one by one spraying them maniacally at the canvas, layering and spotting until he was bored, then tossed them aside. He turned around and found more and while crouched down picking them up, he reached under his desk and plucked something from the mess.

Sasuke watched frozen as Naruto glanced over at him and flicked a mischievous brow. He showed him the lighter in his hand and then turned back toward the canvas. He flicked the lighter on and sprayed the colored paint causing a bright flame to shoot out and the colors melted across the canvas. They burned and twisted under the heat, then suddenly Naruto threw the lighter aside and grabbed the newspaper crumplings at his feet. He continued to spray more colors creating a thick pool and pressed the newspaper to it, pushing at the varying shades, freeing the layers, adding streaks and cracks, mountains of crevices with one hand while the other frantically added orange here and there before he again tired of the color and chucked it to the table.

He kept spraying color after color and at times even using his fingernails to claw at the framed picture to get the lines and etchings he wanted. His hair was sweaty and wild, his eyes lost and distant as Sasuke stood by in awe at the fantastical alien landscape being revealed to him one color at a time.

Finally, Naruto stopped, breathless and a bit drunk and he dropped to his knees, the spray cans falling from his hands and rolling along the floor until one bumped up against Sasuke’s shoe. Naruto looked up and saw the dark-haired man he had unhesitantly let into his life and closed his eyes.

Sasuke knelt next to him and set down his beer. “We all fuck up, Naruto. You don’t get to corner the market on fuck ups. I’ll tell that Nara guy myself if I have to.”

Clear blue eyes opened. “Why are you here?” His lolled his head to the side. “You told me you didn’t want complications in your life, so why are you here?”

Sasuke sat down.

“You keep showing up and saving my ass.” Naruto faced him. “Got a soft spot for losers?”

“Shut up.”

Naruto blinked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Sasuke shot a hand at the painting Naruto had just created. “Did they steal your talent? Did they paint over your mural? You’re spiraling, Naruto. Things are going to be okay. _You’re going to be okay.”_

“How do you know?”

Sasuke stared at him. Naruto’s blue eyes searched his face and Sasuke looked back at him with only one answer on his lips.

“Because I don’t waste my time with losers,” he said and climbed onto Naruto’s lap and straddled him. Staring down he ran his hands over his chest and inhaled the musky scent of the man beneath him.

And kissed him.

Naruto opened his mouth to Sasuke’s, fully tasting him. His brain switched off and his hands took hold Sasuke’s hips, tugging his body tight against him. His tongue flicked its way in deeper and the warm dark taste of Sasuke filled his senses. A low moan came from the man in his arms and Naruto pulled back, stilling Sasuke’s grinding hips with his hands.

“Wait.”

Sasuke stared at him. “What's the matter?”

Naruto gently pushed as he freed himself from beneath Sasuke, and stood up. He held out a hand but Sasuke scowled at it and got to his feet on his own.

“Have it your way,” Sasuke said and picked up his beer. “If alone is what you want to be, you can have it.” He set the bottle on the counter. “You might wanna pick up the glass you broke over there,” he said and pointed to the corner. “It would be a shame if you cut yourself and there was no one around to take you to the emergency room.”

Sasuke headed for the door but Naruto stopped him, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him back. His fingers dug into Sasuke’s flesh and they both stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Slowly, Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke and slid his thumb over the bruised skin, caressing it.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Sasuke said and stepped in closer. “What's this really about, Naruto? Talk to me.”

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s eyes and opened his mouth, then shut it again. He let go of Sasuke and went to the kitchen, taking the towel from the sink and the broom from the corner, and walked to where the broken beer bottle littered the concrete floor. He squatted down to clean and Sasuke appeared at his side. Naruto looked up at him.

“Give me the towel. You sweep.”

Naruto handed him the towel and they cleaned the mess in silence. Once all the glass had been scooped up and the floor wiped to make sure there were no slivers left for bare feet to find later, both of them met at the kitchen sink to wash their hands.

Sasuke ran his hands under the water and Naruto passed him the dish soap.

“Thanks,” Sasuke said and then winced and jerked his hand back.

They both looked down and noticed a tiny cut on the pad of Sasuke’s right middle finger.

“The glass got you,” Naruto said and took hold of Sasuke’s hand, running the finger under the faucet to wash away the small drop of blood.

“It's nothing.”

“The glass could still be in there, let me take a look.”

“Naruto.”

But Naruto ignored him and brought Sasuke’s fingers close to eyes and turned it in his hand to try and catch the smallest of reflection that would prove there was glass embedded in the wound. He couldn’t see any glass splinters but when he looked further downward, he caught sight of a large scar on the inside of Sasuke’s wrist and went still.

Sasuke yanked his hand away. “That’s not what you think it is,” he said and took off for the exit with Naruto first chasing after him and then moving ahead to block his exit.

“You don’t know what I was thinking.” Naruto’s mouth went dry as he stood in front of Sasuke, blinking and trying to swallow down the words he knew wouldn’t help the moment.

“What, now you’re stopping me from leaving?” Sasuke’s eyes were black fire. “You want me to stay, you want me to go. Now who’s the one who doesn’t know what he _really_ wants?” Sasuke clenched his fists. “You don’t know shit. You think you’re the only one who’s had rough times? Stop whining like a little bitch and get the fuck back up! _And_ if that Nara asshole can’t see past your arrest to the fucking great artist you are then fuck him and if you think he’s right for bailing then fuck you too!”

Naruto moved fast and took hold of Sasuke, his hands digging into his upper arms. He pulled him close and shook him. “Why are you doing this? _Why did you help me?”_

Sasuke held to his anger, not giving an inch even as blue eyes searched his for an answer.

“What did you say to those cops when they arrested me?” Naruto asked and tightened his grip. “Did you get me out?”

The confused look Naruto was wearing gave Sasuke pause. He opened his mouth but shut it again. No. He had wanted tonight to be about finishing what they started not this. Sasuke’s scowl deepened when he thought about what Naruto must think of his scars and yanked himself away.

“I didn’t.” Sasuke got in Naruto’s face. “I met you at release because I knew you’d need your keys and wallet.”

Naruto’s eyes scanned Sasuke’s hard glare. “I don’t believe you,” he whispered.

Sasuke moved past him and went for the bolt on the warehouse door but Naruto came up behind him, slamming his hand against the door.

“Don’t go,” He said into Sasuke’s ear and with a feather’s touch he slid his other hand down Sasuke’s back while gently nudging himself against him.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The warmth of Naruto’s body made him tense, then relax. Just like before the overwhelming urge to let go invaded all his rational thinking. There had been other guys, other opportunities but when it came to Naruto, all Sasuke wanted to do was let it happen, let him in and past his heavily guarded walls.

He felt Naruto’s hand inching, teasing to move closer to his rapidly awakening dick and he bit his lip. Logical reasons why he should shove Naruto’s hand away and leave sounded in his ears. School, his asshole brother, his goals and picking up a shift at Hidden Leaf tomorrow. These reasons called to him as they had over the years, keeping him from relationships and friends, pushing him to deny any pleasure that came along to try and distract him. He had come to rely on these failsafe responsibilities but facing off with Naruto had his will spread thin and breaking.

Soft lips brushed against his neck and Naruto began kissing the skin, gently moving along the pale skin and causing Sasuke to close his eyes, letting his head fall back as Naruto’s talented mouth sent goosebumps down his arms and an aching need to his groin. All his walls finally crumbling from the force of Naruto.

“Naruto… stop, not like this…”

Naruto’s hand stopped its stroking of Sasuke’s dick through his jeans and Sasuke leaned against the door, out of breath and grateful for the reprieve. Another minute of Naruto’s handjob and he would’ve jizzed his pants.

The now idle hand, grabbed at Sasuke’s hip, fisting the material and then letting it go. Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -”

Sasuke turned around in Naruto’s arms and took his face into his hands. Brushing his lips across Naruto’s, he kissed him; pouring his intention into the kiss, mouth wide and his hands slowly snaking up around Naruto’s neck. Naruto had him. He had him wide awake to the need he’d been denying himself for too long and he had him for the taking. Sasuke’s heart thudded at the tongue lathing against his own. Nothing now but Naruto enveloped his mind and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to let his body follow.

Carefully, Sasuke pulled back. “I meant, not here,” he said and flicked his eyes to the bed.

In a flash Naruto scooped him up and spun him around. His mouth again hungry and feeding on Sasuke’s every hidden flavor as he walked them both toward the bed with eager hands roaming over his body, searching for a way past his t-shirt and jeans. Sasuke moaned into his mouth and before he knew it, he was flat on his back on Naruto’s mattress and looking up the a pair of dark blue eyes.

Naruto leaned down and kissed him while Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto’s chest, both their tongues and hips working to the beat of the music.

The hard body above him helped Sasuke push away the memory of their earlier argument. There had been no real declaration of his choice but Sasuke knew if he matched Naruto’s passion, he wouldn't be denied. He hooked a leg around Naruto’s waist and squeezed, using his hips to accentuate the heat that was building between his thighs.

A low moan filled Sasuke’s mouth. He could feel both their erections vying for attention, shifting and aching beneath their clothing begging for release.

Naruto straddling him and tucked his hands underneath Sasuke’s shirt. He ran them over the smooth plane of Sasuke’s chest, flicking and scraping, gripping and pulling. Each ridge of muscle tempting his mouth to taste the skin under his touch.

“Wait… lemme…” Naruto pulled back and yanked off Sasuke’s shirt. Before the shirt hit the floor, Naruto was back down, slowly nibbling his way around the sleek pale slope of Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke’s hissed from the slight pain of Naruto’s teeth but couldn't stop himself from arching back and driving his hips faster against Naruto’s body. If this is what it took to get Naruto to shut up, then Sasuke wouldn't argue with it. Hadn’t he spent the hours Naruto was in county preparing himself for this? He had made up his mind that if Naruto still wanted him when he got out, he would go for it. And what better time to go the distance than on his birthday?

Sasuke ran his fingers through the soft tufts of Naruto’s hair and gripped hard, pulling Naruto’s face up to meet his.

“Show me those tats,” Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him stunned somewhat by Sasuke’s disheveled hair and open face.

Snapping out of it, he pulled off his sweatshirt and the tank top underneath it -missing the midnight eyes that widened fractionally at the action.

Sasuke drank in all the designs and colors etched over the taught muscles and couldn't resist smoothing his hands over each of them. Then and there he vowed to trace his tongue over every line of ink on Naruto’s body. He felt drunk with the idea of tasting every inch of him as he moved his hands downward, playing his fingers over Naruto’s chest. He stopped at each nipple and pinched them softly then hard, relishing the way the blue eyes above him rolled back and Naruto’s body shuddered from the pain.

Naruto looked down. Lowering himself he kissed Sasuke’s lips and ground his body into him, teasing both their erections. Sasuke groaned and his hips picked up the pace.  

Naruto hummed into his mouth and pulled back.

“No rushing it, pretty boy. I’m taking my time with you tonight,” Naruto said and one at a time took Sasuke wrists and pinned them. “Trust me.”

Sasuke tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it. Naruto smirked and bowed his head, lathing his tongue over Sasuke’s collarbone and down his chest, kissing and biting, his mouth greedily marking the skin as he went. He reached one of Sasuke’s nipples and sucked at it; nibbling it with his teeth and then swallowing the whole area with his mouth, suckling at the nub and then flicking it with his tongue.

Naruto released his wrists and moved down Sasuke’s body, his mouth like fire igniting every muscle and patch of skin in its path so that all Sasuke could do was grip the sheets and hang on. His body writhed against Naruto, demanding more from the onslaught. He moved his hands and threaded his fingers through the blond hair and closed his eyes.

“Naruto.” The name fell from Sasuke’s lips and Naruto looked up at him.

“I'm here,” he answered and moved back up, taking Sasuke into his arms and rolling them over until Sasuke was now sitting on top of him.

Looking down, Sasuke’s heart skipped at the blue eyes looking up at him.

Naruto let go of his hips and slid his hand down, spreading his arms out and over his head, giving Sasuke an open invitation.

“What do you _really_ want, Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

They stared at one another. Naruto wasn’t going to push and Sasuke knew why.

“Show me,” Naruto said and faint smile lifted at the corner of Sasuke’s mouth.

WIth his eyes never leaving Naruto’s face, Sasuke moved low and ran the tip of his tongue over the blue-black tattoo that covered Naruto’s shoulder. Pulling his eyes from Naruto’s he looked down at the Japanese characters. _Michi no dōro._ He kissed each word, sucking the salty sweet flavor from Naruto’s skin while his hands played along Naruto’s torso, finding each muscle until Sasuke’s mouth joined it, tasting one then another, endlessly egged on by the deep moans from coming from Naruto. There was no area of skin or tat that didn’t succumb to Sasuke’s tongue and teeth.

“Fuck,” Naruto panted. Sasuke was ravenous. Naruto reached down and pushed his fingers through the dark hair of his lover. It was cool and soft to the touch. His eyes closed and his fingers played in the strands as Sasuke reached his lewdly tented sweatshorts and paused.

Naruto opened his eyes.

A slender finger traced over the shorts and down the hard length hidden underneath. Sasuke enjoyed the way it twitched from his touch. He ran his hand over the wet spot and down the front, cupping the balls and tugging on them before pulling his fingers back up, gently scraping his nails through the cotton and along Naruto’s shaft as he went.

“Sasuke.”

But Sasuke was transfixed. He tugged at the waistband and freed Naruto’s dripping cock. It bobbed, wet and dripping. Smearing his fingers through the precum, Sasuke began massaging the tip, his eyes flicking up to where Naruto was watching him, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth in an effort to hold back.

Sasuke grinned. “Told you,” he said and edged closer to Naruto’s mouth as his hand kept its maddening pace.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s face and pulled him in. Their kiss was hard. Far more aggressive than before and teeth clanked while small winces and grunts filled the air from their bites and teases.

“Oh fuck, wait.” Naruto rolled Sasuke under him and ground himself into his hand. “Oh shit.” Sasuke’s hand didn’t let up and Naruto bit down on his shoulder in response.

“Naruto,” Sasuke said and he looked up. “If you don’t touch me right now -”

Not wasting the opportunity, Naruto went after Sasuke’s jeans and pulled the clasp open.

He shoved his hand inside and Sasuke gasped, squeezing his grip on Naruto’s cock in response. “Yeah, ugh,” Sasuke grunted. Naruto’s hand was calloused but deft and Sasuke flexed into him, wanting more. How long had it been since he’d been intimate with anyone? He couldn’t remember, but even the two before hadn’t felt like this. Like Naruto. “Shit, I’m not gonna last,” he said and Naruto pulled back a bit.

“Here, let me…” His shorts were now hanging on by a leg and Naruto kicked them the rest of the way off. He then tugged Sasuke’s jeans lower until the were both working together to peel them all the way down and once free, let them fall off the edge of the bed.

“Like this,” Naruto said and wrapped an arm around Sasuke’s waist, dragging him in close. He kissed him hard and reached between them, gripping both their dicks in his hand and using the slick precum to stroke them together.

Sasuke hooked an arm around Naruto’s neck and reached down with his other, joining his hand with Naruto’s.

“Yeah, like that,” Naruto said and continued to kiss him. “Oh fuck, you’re gonna make me cum.”

Small noises from Sasuke filled Naruto’s mouth, his hips jerking frantically as he chased his orgasm, trusting it would come but needing it soon all the same.

“I can’t,” Sasuke breathed.

“Me too,” Naruto answered and they both clung tighter to each other as their hips jerked and their hands tried to keep up.

“Naruto!”

“I’m nngh!”

They came hard. Hips out of sync and bodies shuddering as their climax mixed and poured out over their hands. A few more flexes and grunts from squeezing out the last of their orgasm, then they stilled; breathing hard with foreheads pressed against one another and eyes searching.

Naruto lifted his hand to his mouth and he licked some of their combined cum from his knuckles. Sasuke’s eyes darkened but he made no move to do the same. Hesitant, Naruto leaned in, teasing his lips to Sasuke’s. When he was sure Sasuke wasn’t going to pull back, he kissed him opened mouth and was welcomed by Sasuke, his own mouth wide and eager.

Their combined flavor filled their taste buds, spreading the semi sour climax along their tongues. Sasuke hummed his pleasure into Naruto’s mouth.

They remained lip locked, devouring the flavor of one another until Naruto finally broke the kiss to reach for the tank top he had removed earlier. He used it to wipe the rest of their cum from his hand and then offered it to Sasuke who took it and rolled his eyes.

“We should probably rinse off,” Sasuke said.

“Oh, I plan on getting you into my shower,” Naruto said with a smirk. “But first I need to recover.”

Sasuke playfully shoved Naruto, pushing him flat against the bed and rested his head on Naruto’s tan chest. “I like your tattoos,” he said in a low voice.

“That’s gotta be five or six now. I lost count.”

Sasuke could hear the smirk in Naruto’s voice and it made him smile. He lay his arm across Naruto’s stomach and took hold of his hand. He examined each callous and paint stained finger, both of their hands engaging in the silent dance known to all new lovers and Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement. He felt Naruto’s other hand thread through his hair and he took in a deep relaxed breath, enjoying the quiet moment of intimacy.

As their hands continued to explore, Sasuke shifted his arm and momentarily exposed the scar on his wrist.

Without thinking, Sasuke opened his mouth. “I slammed a bottle of vodka against a wall and that’s how I got this scar.”

For a second, both of Naruto’s hands stopped, then continued on with their gentle play in Sasuke’s hair and with his fingers.

“So you had a drinking problem.”

Sasuke lifted his head and gave him a rueful smile. “I was drunk. And pretty depressed.” He shifted and draped a leg over one of Naruto’s and lay his head back down. Staring down at their hands he went on. “I was angry and hating the world. I remember thinking how much I hated my life and how I just wanted it all to end.”

Naruto kept quiet but rubbed his thumb against Sasuke’s in a small show of comfort. Saying the wrong thing would stop Sasuke’s confession so he stayed silent and gave Sasuke time to find his voice.

“But when the glass broke and I looked down and could see that the bottle had cut all the way to the tendon, instead of feeling relief or despair, I rushed to stop the bleeding and drove myself to the hospital.”

Sasuke threaded their fingers together and squeezed. “I need a few stitches but was fine.”

The music coming from Naruto’s computer had finally reached the end of the hard rock selection and moved on to slow lazy beats with long drawn out melodies. Sasuke took another long breath and was grateful for the softer music.

“My parents freaked out and raced to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later a drunk driver took them out on the 101 freeway and they died at the scene.”

This time Naruto’s hand completely stopped. “Sasuke, I’m so sorry,” he said.

“No need to be sorry,” Sasuke said “It was a long time ago.”

“How long?”

“I was sixteen.”

“Sasuke…”

“Five years is a long time, Naruto,” he said. “I don’t need any pity.”

“Hey.” Naruto pulled his hand back. He took Sasuke in his arms and looked into his dark eyes. “I don’t pity you. I know we haven’t known each other that long but, you’re not someone I would ever pity. Okay?”

Sasuke didn’t reply but kissed him.

Ignoring the sticky mess between them, they again found a slow rhythm as they kissed while their hands sought out the sensitive hidden places that would bring another moan or hiss from the other.  

“I think we should shower.” Sasuke said.

“Mmmm… you first. I’m gonna turn up the music and grab a beer.” Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke’s nose and pulled back. “Meet’cha there.”

He scooted off the bed and Sasuke rolled after him.

“Towels?”

“Behind the divider you’ll see em hanging on the rack. Don’t worry, they’re clean.”

Sasuke glanced back as he walked naked toward the shower. “Why can’t I picture you at the laundromat folding clothes?”

“Because I pay a homeless lady to do it for me.”

“Should I just maintain a certain level of shock whenever I’m around you? Is there anything normal about you?” Sasuke disappeared around the wood panels.

“What the fuck is normal?” Naruto opened the frigerator. “Want a beer?”

“Share?”

Naruto smiled and used the bottle opener to pop off the top. “Normal,” he continued. “Is subjective. I knew a husband and wife who participated at local church functions and in weekly threesomes with other women.” Naruto rounded the partition. “And sometimes other men.”

Naruto halted at the sight of Sasuke soaking wet with his hair flattened and strewn across his forehead and his eyelashes adorned with droplets of water, making his eyes gleam all the brighter with a mischievous shine.

“Uh.” Naruto held out the beer. “Swig?”

Sasuke took the beer and then yanked Naruto close. Their bodies slicked together under the spray.

“You found the pressure valve.” Naruto teased Sasuke’s lips with his own.

“It wasn’t that hard.”

Naruto didn’t smile but nodded. He took the beer from Sasuke at set it off to the side.

“C’mere,” he said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him. When he felt a pair of soft hands run up his chest and circle his neck, Naruto squeezed Sasuke tighter and deepened the kiss.

 

***

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum three times in one day.” Naruto laid on his back and stared at the ceiling noticing the daylight from morning. “Actually I’m positive I never have.”

“You complimenting me now?” Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto.

“Oh god, you’re gonna kill me,” Naruto said.

“Just trying to get my birthday’s worth.”

Naruto bellowed out laughter. “You’re really gonna play that card all day?” He pushed back and rolled Sasuke off him, pinning him down. “So far you’ve called all the shots by claiming birthday rules.” Naruto planted one hard wet kiss on Sasuke’s lips. “Who the fuck made up these rules anyway?”

“I did.”

Naruto laughed again and Sasuke smiled.

“I love the way you smile.”

Sasuke blushed. “You don’t know how incredibly sexy _you_ are, do you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah you.” Sasuke shoved Naruto hard. With a strength that took Naruto by surprise, Sasuke flipped him and pinned his wrists harshly into the mattress. “Your tattoos drive me bat shit crazy,” he said staring directly into the blue eyes below him. “Your smoking hot body, the way you taste.” Sasuke licked his lips and ground his hips into him, accentuating his point.

“The way you look at me,” Sasuke said quietly and swallowed down his shock at the fact that he had uttered the words out loud.

“I can’t stop myself from looking at you.” Naruto pulled his wrists out of Sasuke’s grip and reached up, moving the pad of his thumb across Sasuke’s lips. “Or listening to you when you talk about work or school… or when you’re making the sluttiest sounds while you...”

Sasuke’s eyes seemed to darken. “I was just trying to make things a little more interesting.”

“Heh well you definitely made things harder.” Naruto took hold of the hips straddling him and yanked them down. He gyrated his body and felt Sasuke’s cock twitch against his own. “I’ve never been this hard.”

Sasuke smirked. “Another line?”

“You tell me.” Naruto tugged him down. “Is it?”

Sasuke searched Naruto’s eyes. It wasn’t that Sasuke thought Naruto was lying but more that somewhere deep inside, he kind of hoped he was. If he could find a fault or a lie, then he could dismiss the whole night as a mistake. He could walk away, all the way -to Stanford and forget all about Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto’s bright blue eyes cleared and Sasuke bit his lower lip and then backed off him.

Naruto lifted himself onto his elbows and watched Sasuke search through the drawer in his night stand. He took in a sharp breath and met Sasuke’s eyes when the dark haired man faced him.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked.

“You’re not?”

“Listen sassy Sasuke.” Naruto grinned and sat up. “I’m perfectly happy with the way things are right now.” Naruto dropped his legs over the edge of the bed and reached for him. He pulled Sasuke close and immediately put his hands to work, caressing the taut alabaster skin and skimming over each defined muscle. His arms circled Sasuke’s waist, carefully cupping each ass cheek before pulling him close.

“Getting off with you in my bed, in my shower…” Naruto nuzzled Sasuke’s stomach and looked up. “I’m happier than a gay at Disneyland. So you don’t need to do this for me.”

“Who said I’m doing it for you,” Sasuke said and raised a brow. “It’s still by birthday isn’t it?”

A deep husky chuckle left Naruto. “Yeah, it is. You sure you can handle me?”

“Handle _you?”_ Sasuke let out a huff. “Baby, just try and keep up.”

Naruto’s stomach fluttered at hearing Sasuke call him, baby and he smiled. “Arrogant much?” He dragged Sasuke down onto the bed and moved over him. “Well, I won’t be the one on the receiving end so-”

Sasuke gave Naruto an apprehensive look.

“Don’t tell me you're a top,” Naruto said.

“Well, technically I’m not a top or a bottom yet.”

Naruto laughed. “Okay then, how do you want to do this?”

“You’ve never bottomed?”

“Not for a beginner, pretty boy,” Naruto said and raised his brows. “And it’s been awhile,” he added in a lower voice, pulling back his smile.

Sasuke nodded and nudged Naruto back. “Then we’ll start this way,” he said and handed Naruto the condom he found in the bedside drawer.

“What about the lube?” Naruto asked, eying the bottle in Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke didn’t respond but kept his dark and serious eyes locked onto Naruto as he moved from under him and slid back toward the head of the bed. He squirted lube into his hand, turned to face the headboard and tossed the bottle aside. Lowering his head, he kept his knees up and raised his ass into the air offering Naruto a direct view of his hole. He then slid a slicked hand under and past his dick, and spread the lube on his fingers around his entrance, circling and teasing his hole while Naruto watched.

“Jesus fuck.” The words dropped from Naruto’s mouth like lead. Almost forgetting to breathe he took hold of his growing erection as he watched Sasuke slip one then another finger into himself. Small sounds of pleasure floated toward Naruto.

Sasuke pushed in a third finger and let out a needy whine that made Naruto’s dick instantly weep.

“Ungh Naruto.” Sasuke looked back but didn’t stop. He fingered himself before but never with someone watching. The rush was intense. He was rock hard and dripping from having Naruto’s eyes on him and as he continued to tease his hole, his whole body began to shake with need.

Suddenly Naruto was there. He placed a hand near Sasuke’s so that both their fingers were now sliding in and out, working the muscle and stretching him slow.

“Oh fuck,” Sasuke whispered and pulled his hand away to reach for more lube but Naruto beat him to it.

“Let me.” Naruto kissed the smooth expanse of Sasuke’s back as he added more lube, letting it pool in his hand before again pushing one then two fingers into Sasuke.

“Naruto if you don’t hurry I’m not gonna last.” Sasuke had the bedsheet in a death grip. His body could no longer hold back and began flexing and grinding into Naruto’s fingers.

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” Naruto said and shifted the angle of his fingers making Sasuke gasp.

_“Holy shit.”_

“There it is,” Naruto hummed and ran a finger over the small gland again.

“Fuck Naruto.” Sasuke’s shaking was full throttle. His thighs quivered and he dropped his head. “Are you going to fuck me or -”

Naruto pulled his fingers out and Sasuke grunted. He slathered lube over the condom he was wearing and lined himself up. “I’ll go slow,” he said.

The sight of Sasuke’s ass slowly swallowing his dick was almost as good as how it felt. The tight heat quickly enveloped his cock and Naruto had to squeeze Sasuke’s waist with his other hand to keep from slamming into him.

“Oh my god Sasuke, you feel fucking amazing.”

But Sasuke didn’t hear him. He was trying to concentrate on breathing and relaxing. He’d used dildos before but Naruto was far thicker and he shut his eyes to keep them from tearing up at the pain. “Keep going,” he said straining to keep from yelling out.

Naruto added more lube and pushed in. Sasuke was breathing in loud heavy pants and Naruto ran his hands up and down his back. “Relax… I got you.”

Sasuke nodded and Naruto stopped. “I’m good,” Sasuke said and felt Naruto pull out and push back in slow. “Like that.”

“Better?”

“Mmm…” Sasuke felt Naruto take hold of him. Warm tatted arms wrapped around his waist and moved across his chest and soft lips smeared kisses up and down his back. Naruto slid in deeper and Sasuke rolled his eyes back. The pain was giving way to the pleasure of being filled when suddenly Naruto lifted him up.

“Grab the headboard.”

Sasuke took hold of it and Naruto inched them closer. “Spread your knees for me, Sas,” Naruto said into his ear and Sasuke bit down hard on his lip to keep from cumming. He widened his knees and Naruto pushed into him again, harder this time and Sasuke groaned loud.

“Oh god.” Sasuke pushed back in time with Naruto’s thrusts. Every so often Naruto would hit his prostate and white hot lightning would shoot through him. A few more of those and Sasuke would end up busting. “I’m close,” he panted out and Naruto picked up his pace causing Sasuke to arch his ass and reach back with one hand.

Naruto in turn grabbed hold of Sasuke’s dick, pumping him. “Wait, let me -” Naruto pushed his other hand away. “Put both hands on the headboard. I’ll take care of you Sas.”

Sasuke held on and continued to push back as slowly Naruto began going at him harder, driving Sasuke wild. Naruto was so deep that the harder he pounded the more Sasuke wanted.

Hips frantic, Naruto lay his chest against Sasuke’s sweat soaked back and bit into his shoulder. “Tell me, Sas,” he said into his ear. “Tell me what you want.”

One of Sasuke’s hands left the headboard and found it way to Naruto’s damp hair. He fisted the strands and pulled Naruto into a dirty all tongue, no shame kiss, grunting into his mouth with each drive of Naruto’s hips.

“Harder, baby. Fuck me harder.”

“Oh god Sas,” Naruto half cried and began slamming into him.

“Ugh!” Sasuke threw back his head as Naruto his is prostate over and over. “I’m gonna -!”

Naruto held on tight, determined to take Sasuke all the way over before he came himself. He snapped his hips again and again, closing his eyes and enjoying every tremor and buck of Sasuke’s orgasm as he undulated and rocked beneath him.

Sasuke’s muscle clenched. “Oh shit!” And with that Naruto came with a white flash behind his eyes. He blinked and cursed, jerking his hips and shuddering from the force of his climax. His movements sputtered and his knees gave way. Sasuke being all but spent fell to the bed under the weight and they both landed on their side, drenched in sweat and Naruto still buried deep in Sasuke’s ass.

“Jesus christ, Sasuke. That was -”

Breathing heavy and still unable to respond, Sasuke nodded and tried to catch his breath.

Naruto pulled out slow and Sasuke hissed at the loss.

He tossed the condom into his trash bin and rolled back to where Sasuke lay. “You okay?” He asked and wrapped himself around Sasuke, spooning him.

Sasuke dragged himself around and faced Naruto. “I forgot to feed the cat this morning.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Naruto’s mouth. “I’m sure she’ll survive ‘til dinner. Bitch probably makes the neighborhood rounds.”

“You think?” Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto’s. They shared a small kiss and Naruto brushed his nose across Sasuke’s.

“For a first-timer, you sure knew what you were doing,” Naruto said and flicked his brows.

“I tried to tell you,” Sasuke replied and rolled onto his back. “I got dildos and Fleshjacks and -” Sasuke looked to his right where Naruto was gaping at him. “What?”

“Where have you been all my life?” Naruto asked and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Tch.”

Naruto laughed and layed himself across Sasuke’s chest, looking up at him. “Well anytime you feel like showing me those toys of yours, please feel free.”

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat and he pursed his lips together. “Shut up.”

Still smiling, Naruto closed his eyes and nuzzled his face against the body under him. Sasuke smelled so good and he couldn’t seem to get enough of his scent.

“What about you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto paused and looked up at him. “You okay?”

“You mean other than the mind-blowing sex?”

“Of course.”

“More or less,” Naruto said and shrugged. “I mean _if_ Shika Nara doesn’t get scared off, I’m still facing a court date and a fine.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair. “And I still don’t know who got my bail waived and my ass on the express lane outta County.” Naruto squinted an eye at Sasuke. “What if they end up going all, Girl With A Dragon Tattoo on my ass and I gotta give some balding pervert a blow job everytime I apply for a job or something?”

“U.S. or Swedish version?”

“Swedish.”

“Ew, yeah.” Sasuke smirked and hooked a leg around Naruto, dragging it seductively over his ass. “Well as horrible as that sounds, I think you’ll be alright.”

“You gonna tell me what you talked to those cops about?”

“I asked them where they were taking you,” Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned and moved up to kiss him. “I still don’t believe you,” he whispered and Sasuke swallowed the words with his mouth, kissing Naruto hard.

“Hmm, you hungry?” Naruto pecked three more kisses onto Sasuke’s lips, punctuating his words. “I’ll -make -breakfast.” He rolled out of bed and Sasuke watched him go. He licked his lips at the delightful bounce of Naruto’s bare ass as he walked away.

“Told’ja I got a great ass,” Naruto said and laughed.

Sasuke grabbed the small bottle of lube and chucked it at him, clipping his left ass cheek.

“Hey! You suck at foreplay, Sas.” Naruto laughed again and disappeared around the shower partition. “Don’t worry,” he called out. “I’ll teach you how to properly use lube after breakfast.”

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water as Naruto showered. The slow beats of the music lulled him into relaxation and he stretched then tucked a pillow under his chin and breathed in the scent of Naruto hidden in the sheets.

If at this moment someone asked him, why Naruto, Sasuke wouldn’t have been able to come up with an answer. Here he was, in some stranger’s bed enjoying the remaining high from his orgasm and feeling comfortable. At ease. Like there was nowhere else he’d rather be. And truth be told, Naruto didn’t feel like a stranger. He never opened up to anyone the way he had to Naruto and the two of them had shared more crazy moments in the past two days than most couples share in two years.

Sasuke’s mind paused and he closed his eyes. Were they a couple?

Naruto stepped back out and Sasuke peeked an eye open, watching as Naruto pulled an apron from his panty, shook it out and slipped his head through the neck.

“You like it?” Naruto tied the strings behind his back and turned around, showing off his naked body covered only in part by a bright orange apron with the words _SPOONING LEADS TO FORKING_ written across the front in black.

“Very much.” Sasuke said. “Need help?”

“Nope!” Naruto called over his shoulder. “You relax. Birthday bacon and eggs ready in 15.”

“I’m going to get up and shower in a second,” Sasuke mumbled against the pillow.

“Take your time.”

The bacon crackled and sizzled over the stove and Sasuke took in a lazy breath, his mouth watering from the delicious smell filling the air. He opened his mouth to tell Naruto it smelled great when a loud knock banged from the warehouse door.

“Shit,” Naruto said and moved the bacon off the flame. “It could be the cops. Stay in bed, I’ll get it.”

“Naruto, wait.” Sasuke moved to get out of bed and another knock came to the door.

“It’s really okay.” Naruto held up a hand to him. “Just stay in bed. I got this,” he said and smiled.

He got to the door, unlocked the bolt and opened it.

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

A lean slender man stood in front of Naruto. “Yeah, can I help you?” Naruto took note of the man’s expensive dark suit and then squinted up at the sky, and back down again at the man. It had to be near 70 degrees outside yet the guy in front of him looked cool as a cucumber.

“Well actually -”

“Look guy, I don’t know who you are but I’m a little busy right now so whatever you’re selling I’m not buying. Charity? I already volunteer at the Boy’s & Girl’s club every other week. So thank you very much and have a good day.”

“Mr. Uzumaki, I’m here to discuss your recent incarceration.”

Naruto’s heart slammed in his chest. “I knew it. You’re the one who helped get me out. Right? And now you’re here for a little quid pro quo. Fuck, I knew it.”

“Naruto,” the man said more firmly and Naruto snapped his mouth shut. The man dropped his gaze to inspect the bright orange apron and Naruto let out a nervous chuckle.

“I was making breakfast,” Naruto said.

“Naruto, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I’m an L.A. criminal attorney. I’m not here to harass you or proposition you,” he added and Naruto could have sworn he saw a gleam in the man’s eye.

“I need you to sign some things and fill you in on your upcoming court date.”

“Huh?” Naruto scratched his head. “But why the fuck would you do this for fr -” Naruto’s eyes went wide and he spun around catching Sasuke sitting up in bed and staring back at him.

 _Itachi._ Naruto’s mind pulled out the memory of Sasuke’s caller ID and his heart skipped at the recognition. So this is what Sasuke had been up to. His brother was a powerful attorney and Sasuke had called in a favor.

Itachi looked down again at what Naruto’s apron didn’t cover and lifted a curious brow at the full moon Naruto was now presenting to him. “Maybe we should take this conversation inside where we can talk without getting you arrested again. This time for indecent exposure.”

“Shit.” Naruto turned back around and then motioned the man inside. “Sorry,” he said and closed and bolted the door after him, making sure to keep his back to the wall. “So your uh, Sasuke’s…”

“He’s not my anything,” Sasuke said, throwing back the bed sheet. With cold eyes and a dark grin, he got out of bed and stood naked in front of Itachi. “This is why you came here, right? It’s what? Ten in the morning? The perfect time to take his statement or the perfect opportunity to catch us in the act?” Sasuke’s eyes burned at Itachi and he walked away. “I think I’ll take that shower now,” he said to Naruto and went around the room divider.

“Uh, heh, Sasuke and I were just…”

Itachi again darted a glance at Naruto’s apron. “Spooning?”

Naruto ran his hands through his still damp hair. “Hehe, uh, making breakfast. You hungry? I got plenty of bacon. You like eggs?”

“I do,” Itachi said and walked to the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen island and set his briefcase on the floor beside it.

“Great! I’ll add another plate.” Naruto turned back to stove and moved the bacon back onto the flame.

“Naruto.”

“Hmm?”

“It’s a fine ass but do you really need to serve it with breakfast?”

“Oh fuck! I forgot. I’m sorry, Itachi, er uh, Mr. Uchi -”

“Itachi is fine.”

“Don’t worry Naruto, my brother doesn’t have any sensibilities to offend.” Sasuke reappeared, hair wet and wearing a pair of Naruto’s boxer briefs. He looked from his brother to where Naruto was slipping into a pair of sweatshorts. “He came for a show so we might as well give him one. Right Itachi?”

Sasuke saw the way his brother’s eyes marked each and every hickey down his neck and across his chest and a smug smile reached his eyes just as Itachi met his gaze.

“Happy Birthday, Otouto,” Itachi said softly.

“Don’t call me that,” he said and went to the fridge. “Naruto. Beer?”

“Uh yeah,” he called back and pulled a white tank top over his head. “Beer, Itachi?”

“If you don’t mind,” Itachi answered and Naruto smiled at him.

“Course not,” he said and shot a look at Sasuke. “Sas?”

“I thought you quit drinking?” Sasuke asked his brother.

“I figured one small indulgence on your birthday shouldn’t hurt. What do you think, Sasuke? Would it upset you to see me drink?”

“I don’t give a shit what you do,” Sasuke replied and set a beer in front of him. “Knock yourself out.”

Naruto cringed. Well, the tension between the two was obvious but it was Itachi’s demeanor that had Naruto really curious. He went back to cooking his bacon and thought it over. Itachi seemed calm, nothing at all like the fit brewing inside Sasuke. And their secret code talk left innuendos hanging in the air like spiderwebs you could feel brushing against your face but couldn’t see. Naruto creased his brows and wondered just how the situation would play out.

Sasuke told him about what happened to their parents but he never said anything about his brother. His parents were killed by a drunk driver and now Sasuke was commenting on his brother’s choice to drink. Were the two subjects related? _Oh god._ Naruto hoped not. Could it really be that tragic?

“Thank you for your hospitality, Naruto.” Itachi lifted his beer and Naruto turned around. “And Happy Birthday... _Sasuke,”_ he added and nodded to his brother.

“I’ll cheers to that,” Naruto said and smiled at him and then at Sasuke.

After a quick drink, Itachi set down the bottle. “I apologize for catching you at an inconvenient time but I wanted to make sure you signed all the paperwork immediately. I cut a deal with the owner of the building you vandalized and I want to file the paperwork before he changes his mind.”

“It wasn’t vandalism, it was art. I guess I overestimated your level of intelligence and thinking you would know the fucking difference,” Sasuke said and took a drink from his beer.

“Sasuke, it’s okay.” Naruto gave him a small smile and then moved the bacon off the stove. He looked over at Itachi. “What kind of deal?” He asked and then began moving the bacon onto a serving plate. “Does is involve you, me and a seedy motel?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke warned and Naruto flashed him a grin and then started frying the eggs.

“Community service,” Itachi said. “I was able to reach him first thing this morning and he seems to feel that a youth like yourself would do well using your talent for legal activities. Say, in an arts and crafts class at a community college or for a local after school program.”

Naruto set two sunny-side up eggs onto a plate placed it along with the bacon in front of Itachi. “I already volunteer at the Boy’s & Girl’s club every week or so, does that count?”

“So that little speech at the door wasn’t a ruse?” Itachi locked his gaze on Naruto.

The intensity of Sasuke’s brother’s eyes made Naruto nervous. “I uh, no. I really do volunteer. Kids are great. Smart fuckers too, ya know? Like you can’t bullshit them. I never had an extended family so, it’s a way to connect with kids who are going through the same.”

Itachi took another drink of his beer, this time slow. His eyes slid from Naruto to his brother. “I’m impressed, Otouto. Although I can’t say I approve of his juvenile record.”

“Too fucking bad,” Sasuke said and walked closer to where Naruto had just set out another plate of eggs. “Your approval of my boyfriends wasn’t part of the agreement and I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Agreement?” Naruto said and set his own plate of eggs down on the table. “What agreement? Sasuke?” Naruto faced him. “I mean it’s pretty clear that you called your brother to help me out. You didn’t have to do that, by the way. Is this what you were talking to those cops about?”

“Those cops used unnecessary force and threatened to charge you with possession _before_ they even bothered searching you. I called Itachi because their actions were criminal they deserve to lose their fucking badges for it.” Sasuke finished off his beer and set it on the counter.

Itachi’s eyes followed his brother as he walked to the refrigerator for another.

“Sasuke, thanks for what you did, but you shouldn’t have put yourself in an uncomfortable situation just to help me out.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked and walked back to him. “Itachi got you out, and he’s about to clear you.”

Naruto glanced at Itachi. “Look no offense, but it’s pretty clear there’s something going on between you too.”

“What?” Sasuke coughed on his beer.

“Well look at the way you’re acting. You practically hate him!” Naruto shot a hand toward Itachi as he faced off with Sasuke. “I don’t wanna be the reason for continuing this family drama you two got going on.” Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke. “Thank you for everything but you don’t exactly look happy to see your brother and I’d hate to have you resent me for this later.”

“Sasuke agreed to let me help him with his tuition to Stanford if I helped get you out of jail,” Itachi said and kept his eyes trained on the two men in front of him.

Sasuke had intended his choice of clothing -or lack thereof, to antagonize his pretentious brother, but now as he faced Naruto’s questioning eyes in regards to his and Itachi’s family feud, he had the sudden urge to cover up. He turned and headed to Naruto’s clothes rack pulling a shirt from it.

“Why doesn’t Sasuke want your help?” Naruto turned his attention to Itachi.

“I’m not sure it’s my place to say,” Itachi said. “Right now we need to concentrate on the paperwork and save the inquisition for after I leave.”

“No.”

Sasuke turned back and both brothers stared at Naruto.

“I’m not signing anything until you tell me why this deal was necessary.” Naruto pushed his plate away. “You’re using me as a way to get to Sasuke,” Naruto said to Itachi. “And you,” he said and turned to Sasuke. “You’re sacrificing your independence from your brother to keep me out of jail.”

Naruto shook his head and turned around. He grabbed the forgotten whiskey bottle from the counter and pulled out three shot glasses from one of the cabinets.

“Talk or I don’t sign shit,” he said and poured each of them a shot.

Sasuke shifted his eyes to Itachi.

Naruto watched the two brothers exchange a silent understanding with one another and a strange uncomfortable feeling washed over him at the sight.

“You’ll go to jail,” Itachi finally said, still staring at his brother. “Are a few pieces of gossip worth sacrificing your freedom?”

“I’m not after gossip,” Naruto answered and Itachi faced him. “I…” Naruto stopped and looked to his left, catching Sasuke’s dark eyes. “I care about you and I don’t like the idea of causing you pain. I can see it in your eyes, Sasuke.” Naruto stepped closer. “Having him here is hurting you and I can see it,” he said softly. “How can I make a deal like this?”

Sasuke blinked not having an answer. It never occurred to him that Naruto would feel this way or that he would make this kind of declaration. A small ache panged in his chest.

“When Sasuke was sixteen he ended up in the hospital.”

 _“Nii-san.”_ Sasuke stood stiff, clenching his fists.

Itachi’s eyes softened for a second and then he continued. “Worried and frantic, my parents rushed to his side and were killed by a drunk driver on the way to the hospital.”

“Sasuke told me this,” Naruto said.

“Well the reason Sasuke was drunk and playing with vodka bottles was because I had left home only hours before.” Itachi kept his eyes on his brother. “I had a falling out with my parents over my decision not to join the family business. Sasuke wanted me to stay but I walked out.”

Naruto looked back and forth between the two brothers.

“Sasuke called me that night but I didn’t answer. Later when my parents called to tell me they were on their way to the hospital, I didn’t answer then either.”

“They called you?” Sasuke took a step toward his brother.

“I thought you knew.”

“I only knew how I called and called you and you never fucking answered your phone. You knew the way they treated me when -” Sasuke stopped remembering Naruto.

“You know I couldn’t stay, Otouto.”

Naruto looked from one brother to the other.

“Sasuke never forgave me for leaving. Or for not being there when he needed me the most.”

The shots glasses Naruto poured sat waiting. He stared at them then took two and walked one over to Sasuke and then one to Itachi. “Cheers,” he said and slammed his back.

The brothers drank theirs off slow, still staring at one another.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe I should step out and give you two -”

“No,” Sasuke said. “I don’t have anything else to say. I agreed to let him help with school and that’s all.” Sasuke walked off and sat down at Naruto’s computer, paying no more attention to his brother and busying himself with searching the web.

“Alright,” Naruto said. “Show me whatever it is you need me to sign,” he said to Itachi. “Let’s get it done.”

Itachi reached for his briefcase and pushed aside the untouched food.

Naruto sat down. “What’s first?”

 

***

 

An hour later, Naruto was standing at his door shaking Itachi’s hand. “Thank you for everything, Itachi. I’m sorry if I gave you a hard time. I hope you understand why I couldn’t just let him -”

“No need for apologies. Because of you, I got to see my brother again and on his birthday no less.” Itachi gave Naruto a small smile and released his hand. “Could you give this to him for me?”

Itachi held out an large manila envelope.

“Seeing how he’s stopped talking to me again, maybe you could hand him this. Let him know that everything’s been paid for and that inside, there’s a credit card for school expenses and car keys to help him get to and from school.”

Naruto took the package.

“The address and keys to his off-campus apartment are inside as well. If he needs anything at all, he has my number, though I doubt he’ll ever use it.”

“I uh, I’ll let him know,” Naruto said.

“Thank you, Naruto.” Itachi headed out the door. “Oh and,” Itachi turned back. “It was a genuine pleasure meeting you Naruto Uzumaki.”

“You too,” Naruto called after him as he watched Itachi walk down the sidewalk toward parked black Tesla, then closed the warehouse door.

“Did he drive off in his overpriced car?” Sasuke asked. He had left Naruto’s desk and was now sitting on the edge of his bed starting at him.

“A Tesla.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Him and his pompous tastes.”

“Says the guy who presses his coffee shop uniform every morning. Here, he left this for you.”

Naruto handed him the envelope.

“I don’t need all this,” Sasuke said after examining the contents. “I’m not a child, I can take care of myself.”

“Maybe he still feels guilty and this is his way of trying to show you how much he cares.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke said and got up to where his clothes from the night before had been tossed in the corner near the bed. “It’s already way past noon. I should get going.”

Naruto went after him. “Wait, now you’re all pissy?” Naruto took hold of Sasuke and grabbed his waist and hugged him tight. “You’re not okay with this are you?”

Sasuke kept his hands flat on Naruto’s chest, trying to keep a decent distance between them. “I’m sorry for placing you in the middle of all that, it’s just when I saw you get arrested I had to do something.”

Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s hand. “What’s going on? Now you’re holding back?”

“Naruto.”

“No fuck that.” Naruto didn’t budge. “Your brother shows up and you go from hot to cold, ready to walk out the door?”

“Naruto we talked about this. You know I’m leaving soon and this -”

“This?” Naruto said. “You called me your boyfriend to your brother. Did you think I missed what you think _this_ is?”

“Naruto don’t.” Sasuke tried to move away but Naruto held his grip on him.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I cared about you. Maybe you said the boyfriend thing just to irritate your brother, but I don’t care.” Naruto pressed his cheek against Sasuke’s. “Don’t do this. Don’t push me away.”

“I said it because,” Sasuke pulled back and looked in Naruto’s eyes. “Because I wanted it to be true.”

Naruto crushed his mouth to Sasuke’s. He felt hands dig into his hips, gripping hard and clinging to him. “I want it to be true too,” Naruto said and peppered kisses down Sasuke’s cheek to his neck, sucking tenderly at the skin. “We can make it true.”

“How?” Sasuke pulled back. “I’m leaving in less than a month for Stanford. You know this won’t work. I can’t give up college and you can’t give up your shot with Nara.”

“It’s not even a sure thing yet.”

“But you have to stay and try,” Sasuke said. “Your dreams are tied here and mine aren’t.” Sasuke frowned. “This is what I didn’t want to happen. Can’t you understand that we’re just making things worse for us both?

“So what, I just let you go? You won’t even try to find a way to make this work?”

“How Naruto?”

“I don’t know.” Naruto kissed him again, this time taking his time to work his tongue slow into Sasuke’s mouth, licking and sucking in time to the low hums coming from Sasuke. “I only know I don’t want walk away from this. From you.” He pressed his forehead to Sasuke’s. “We can figure it out.”

“Nar -”

A cell phone went off in the distance. _“I’m a dangerous man with some money in my pocket keep up! So many pretty girls are roaming and they waking up the rocket keep up!”_

“Is that -?”

“Shikamaru Nara!” Naruto moved away but wouldn’t let go of Sasuke, grabbing his hand taking him with him while he searched the pile of clothes next to the bed. “Hang on a sec, Sas. Let me get this.”

Sasuke sat down on the bed and watched Naruto pull his cell phone out from under the blanket. For some reason, Sasuke’s heart seemed to catch on to what he was feeling before his mind did and an anxious feeling crept into his chest. Of course he wanted Naruto to find success as an artist. Who knew what being a designer for skateboards and surfboards could lead to? This was Naruto’s chance at earning a honest living and showcasing his talent. So why did Sasuke feel like downing the rest of whiskey on Naruto’s counter all of a sudden?

“This is Naruto.” Naruto smiled at Sasuke and then began pacing the room as he listened on the line. “Yeah, that was me.” He shot a pained smile to Sasuke. “A few hours of community service next week at an arts and crafts program for kids.”

“Yeah, sure,” Naruto’s voice changed and Sasuke sat up straighter, watching for the slightest clue.

“They bought you out?” Naruto stopped pacing and his posture stiffened. “Oh wow. No, that’s great news, congratulations, Shika.” Naruto ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Where? Uh, huh. Well, no but -” Naruto’s body froze. “Well, I mean if that’s what needs to happen then yeah, I understand.”

Sasuke was at his limit. What was happening? Was Nara backing out of the deal? “Naruto,” he said and Naruto looked over and him and held up a finger.

“Sure thing Shika, I’ll be there.”

Sasuke’s stomach flipped. Naruto got the job. His pushed a smile out and watched Naruto finish the call.

“Thanks man.” Naruto pulled his gaze from Sasuke and ended the call.

“You got the job,” Sasuke said and got up from the bed. “Congratulations.” He tried to smile as he walked to him. “I mean it. You deserve this and I’m glad that Nara guy was able to ignore the night in County.”

“Thanks,” Naruto looked at Sasuke and then pulled him close. “He ended up merging with large sports chain but as part of the deal, they’re letting him keep all his designers on staff. They want to expand Shika’s line. Now instead of just skateboards and surfboards, he’ll be working on bikes, helmets, all categories of gear and even a clothing line.”

“That’s amazing news, Naruto. You get to be involved in all that?”

“Yeah except…”

Sasuke frowned. “Except what?”

“Well, the new company wants Shika to move his business closer to their national headquarters. They wanna keep everything under one roof.”

“Where?”

“San Francisco.”

Naruto scanned Sasuke’s face, trying to get a read on his thoughts. “He said it’ll take him a few months to move the business but he said if I’m willing to relocate, I can cash the check and meet him up North.”

Sasuke blinked at him. “San Francisco’s about thirty minutes from Stanford. Give or take.”

“Yeah.”

They both moved closer against one another. Sasuke nudged his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck and breathed him in. The scent calmed him. The way Naruto held him, soothed him. In two days everything he thought he wanted in life shifted and he couldn’t understand any of it.

“Does this mean you want to try and make this work?” Naruto tilted his head, loving the way Sasuke’s soft black hair brushed against his cheek.

“Birthday rules still apply?”

Naruto laughed. “Of course.”

Sasuke looked up. “Then as my boyfriend I think you should live with me in Stanford. Until you find a place. If you want,” he added and bit his lip.”

Naruto circled his arms around Sasuke’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “If that’s your birthday wish.”

“It is,” Sasuke said and slid his hands around Naruto and tucked them under the waistband of his shorts. “Fuck, I love your ass.”

“Ha! Well, you did save my ass, _twice!_ But, are you sure about this? We barely know each other. What if you turn out to be a serial killer? I met your brother and he’s definitely got a homicidal streak in him.”

“Well,” Sasuke said and teased his lips over Naruto’s. “If you ever suggest a seedy motel room to my brother again, I’ll be the one who will fucking kill you.”

Naruto erupted in laughter and started walking the both of them toward his bed. “You got yourself a deal. Now let’s celebrate.” He fell to the bed and pulled Sasuke with him.

Sasuke squeezed his ass and then ran a finger up the crack. “You ready to give me my birthday present?”

“I thought I already did. Eight whole inches of birthday present, in fact.”

“You fucking liar,” Sasuke said and rolled Naruto under him. He straddled Naruto’s legs and ran his hands over the growing bulge beneath the cotton shorts. 

“Jealous?” Naruto said and grinned.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto softly, humming into the kiss. “I’m going to fuck that smile off you with the eight inches I’m packing.”

Naruto chuckled low. “Eight inches, my ass.”

“You got that right, baby,” Sasuke said and bit Naruto’s lower lip.

“Sssss…” Naruto’s pupils dilated. “Fuck, Sas. Give me the best you got.”

And Sasuke did.

 

The end.

 

* * *

  
A/N: Whelp that's all folks! if you noticed a few minor things left unanswered it's because it was intentional. im leaving this fic open in case i want to add another chapter later on down the line. i just couldn't work out everything i wanted in 2 chapters but i need to get back on Bound. so i might come back to this one again but not now. i got 3 more fics in the works and one of them is Bound To You. So I hope you enjoyed this little read and thanks again to HASHTAGMAVINISLIFE!! This was a lot of fun to write! Blessings to you all!!  
  
love,  
  
Tandy

 


End file.
